The World Spins Madly On
by Bellarella
Summary: Sequel to The Bench. Bella is still struggling to come to terms with Edward's betrayal. Unable to subsist in a house full of couples any longer, she makes a decision that will put her on a new path where unexpected danger lays ready and waiting to strike.
1. Remember To Feel Real

Remember To Feel Real

_**If you haven't read, The Bench At The End Of The Sidewalk, you need to go do that now, otherwise this story will make no sense to you. It's okay, go read it now, I promise we'll be waiting for you when you're done.**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie and no other, not even me, no matter what the press tells you. Today's song is Remember To Feel Real by Armor For Sleep.**

BPOV

It had been two months, two days, two hours and two minutes since I had returned to Forks and I couldn't take it anymore. I felt like I was surrounded by Noah's Ark rejects with the way everyone around me was paired up. Everywhere I went, everywhere I looked, there were couples in love and it was just too much. I was fairly certain I was dangerously close to spontaneously combusting.

Since my return to Forks things had been, tense. The news that Edward and I were not getting back together had left the family stunned. I guess they had just assumed that because the Volturi were gone we could have our storybook ending but real life just doesn't happen that way.

These days Carlisle and Esme were arguing more often, Emmett was less jovial, Japer was getting overprotective, Rosalie was even bitchier if possible, and even Alice was fairly subdued. I wasn't really sure about Edward and Bree as I was avoiding them like the plague. Well actually, I was avoiding Edward like the plague and since Bree followed him around like his damn shadow I had almost no contact with her either and I wasn't complaining.

I knew when I returned to Forks that things would be different. How could they not be? After Jacob's death and the events that transpired while in Italy change was unavoidable. What I hadn't expected was the alienation and emotional detachment I was experiencing. I knew that I loved my parents, my family, and Edward but I was having a hard time feeling, well much of anything really.

I can't be certain but it seems like something similar to the effect Novocain has on humans, I was simply numb. The feeling was nothing like what Jasper could do. Each time Jasper had used his influence to subdue me, I had sunk into a state of numbness but it was more comforting, more warm somehow. The numbness I was subjected to now was nothing of the sort. It was so cold and so harsh that it was almost painful.

Many times I found myself questioning whether or not all of this was real or just some incredibly strange and strikingly vivid dream. At this point I wouldn't have been surprised to find that I was still laying on my deathbed in Coldbath Field hospital, hallucinating. The only time I really felt anything, other than frustrated and stifled, the only time I actually felt real, was when I hunted, when the monster within me came out to play.

The first time I had hunted, after returning from my hiatus in the sea, the monster inside of me had broken free but I had been able to rein it back in with Jasper's assistance. Now things had changed. Every time I hunted the monster came out to play and it was getting harder and harder for me to stay in control. What was most disconcerting was the fact that I wasn't entirely certain that I wanted to be the one in control. The monster didn't feel hurt, it didn't love, and it didn't care about anything other than survival and the hunt. It was the one time some part of myself was truly free.

I had been feeding alone, almost daily, for weeks and as I did so the old Bella had begun to slip farther and farther away. In her place was left a much rawer, far more volatile, version.

I had begun hunting alone because when the monster reared its ugly head, I didn't want anyone around for fear that I would attack without warning. Sadly, my worries weren't unjustified. Since quenching the fire of my bloodlust the first time flames in my throat had grown in ferocity, demanding to be fed constantly. That is why, almost five weeks ago, I found myself agreeing to a hunt with Jasper and Alice. I was confident that Jasper could tame the monster if needed and Alice would see any problems before they arose so I didn't think twice about allowing Alice to accompany us. It was a terrible mistake that I will regret for eternity.

Once I caught the scent of blood the monster had again broken free of its shackles with a roar and attacked a poor elk with such ferocity that the first bite beheaded the animal completely. After draining the carcass, the monster had lusted for more blood to cool the ever raging inferno. Alice, thinking it was done, had happily approached while Jasper was distracted. Her approach startled the monster enough to cause it to attack.

Alice was taken completely by surprise and was nearly beheaded for her intrusion. Jasper, having heard her screams and felt her terror, arrived just in time to see his baby sister sink her teeth into his fiancée's neck and begin tearing wildly at her stone flesh. Thinking quickly he had rushed at the monster from behind, knocking Alice out of its grasp before its shield was thrown up defensively.

Alice had been lucky, another moment longer and she would have been torn to shreds. It had taken over an hour for me to control the monster enough to lower my shield and allow Jasper to help calm me down, twice as long as it had any time before.

After Jasper calmed me down and Alice convinced me that she wasn't mad, she and Jasper managed to talk me out of leaving and brought me back to the house. When the story was retold in explanation of Alice's injuries I was met with fresh looks of horror. No one could believe I would do such a thing, let alone to Alice, myself least of all. I knew I was a monster, I just hadn't known to what extent.

After the attack I had begun to hunt alone, unable to stomach the thought of hurting someone else. Even when I was home I purposely isolated myself from the rest of the family and was met very little resistance. No one wanted to admit that they were scared of me but I knew they were. It seemed that even Edward had begun to look at me differently.

The wide berth everyone afforded me was both wanted and hurtful. I no longer felt like a part of the family, I didn't deserve to be. I couldn't even bring myself to call Esme and Carlisle Mom and Dad any longer even though I knew it hurt them. I justified it by reminding myself that I was simply a dangerous burden, a shell of the girl they once called their daughter.

My entire personality had changed. No longer was I the calm, more responsible one. Now I was irrational and easily provoked, lashing out at anyone that rubbed me the wrong way. Bree wouldn't come anywhere near me, not that I'm complaining, for fear I would lash out at her as I had been whenever she would come to close. I should wear a sign around my neck that says 'Don't poke the bear'.

"Knock knock," drawled a honeyed voice from the doorway of my new room. "May I enter Miss Bella?" Jasper asked. I tore my eyes away from making shapes of the paint swirls on the ceiling long enough to turn my head and nod.

Once I had returned and found Bree living in my room I had laid claim to the attic. It was ironic really, only a few months before Jasper had locked me in the attic to avoid Edward and now I had voluntarily done the same thing. The attic was peaceful, quiet. Residing several floors above most of the house's other occupants had its advantages, the biggest one being that it was much harder to accidentally run into Edward. I had taken to coming and going through the attic window so I was almost never found roaming the lower levels as I once had.

Jasper glided to where I had sprawled myself out on the dusty attic floor and settled himself into a similar position to my own. He placed his hands behind his head and waited a moment before turning his shaggy head to face me and speaking again.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I closed my eyes for a moment before responding. "I'm lost Jazz. I can't be who everyone wants me to be, at least not right now, and I'm not sure what to do next," I explained, unafraid that anyone would overhear my confession since they had all left for a 'family hunt' earlier in the day. I had of course not been invited.

Jasper pursed his lips and turned his face back toward the ceiling. "I've been there myself more than a few times," he admitted.

I bobbed my head in understanding. Jasper had always struggled with our diet more than the rest of us I knew he had wondered more than a few times if it was all worth it. It was something I had never really understood, until now.

"Maybe you should head up to Denali. You know, go on vacation," he suggested.

I shook my head. "No thanks Jazz. I have my fill of sickeningly happy couples right here. I don't need to witness firsthand Tanya and Riley's exploration of their new relationship."

"You're right," he admitted with a wince, "I'm sorry, I didn't think. I know it has been hard for you and I can't help feeling responsible. What with me and Alice …"

"No, please Jazz, don't. You and Alice are great, I'm really happy for you, truly. It's just … ugh I don't know … too much sometimes, you know?" He looked guilty so I quickly explained no need for anyone else to be miserable. "I'm just jealous that I can't have that. I know Alice and Esme would disagree but I can't pretend nothing has changed between Edward and I."

"For what it's worth, I agree with what you're doin'," he said solemnly.

"You do?" I asked, astounded. No one in my family seemed to really understand or support my decision not to jump back into Edward's waiting arms, even Carlisle. Heck, the only times anyone had approached me lately was to try and convince me to take Edward back. No one seemed to respect the fact that my decision not to take him back was due to the fact that he had hurt me, lied to me, and been a catalyst in Jacob's death as well as my transformation into the monster I had become as of late. All they could see was what they thought was best for me, urging me just to forgive and forget.

"Of course I do. Sure, I wish you were as happy as I am but I'm glad you've held your ground and stayed strong instead of just giving in. I'm really proud of you Goldie, you've got moxie. Make that Yank work for your trust. Hell, he may love you," I opened my mouth to protest but Jasper ignored me and kept talking. "Don't try to argue, I know for a fact he does but that doesn't change anything in my book. He deserves whatever you dish out as well as one hell of a beating for what he did to you. I can't imagine myself doing what he did with Bree and ever thinking Alice should understand, let alone forgive me for it."

"Er, thanks Jazz," I replied lamely, not quite sure of what to say to him.

"Sure thing Bells. Now what are we gonna do with you darlin'? Bein' around this mess sure ain't helpin' you any."

Sighing dejectedly I rolled to my side and propped my head up with my arm so I could face him better. "I don't know Jazz, I really don't. All I know is that I can't take this much longer. I'm a pariah in my own home. I'm terrified that I won't be able to control the monster much longer, no one can even look at me anymore, and Bree … well don't even get me started."

"Now Bella, you know we all love you, no matter what and we all want you here, well except for Bree but I think the feeling is mutual?" He asked with a smirk. I nodded vehemently. I was so close to taking down that pest once and for all. In my book Bree Tanner was an endangered species, soon to be an extinct one if she didn't watch herself. "But I understand why you feel this way," he continued. "Every time I've slipped, I've felt the same way but you've always been there for me and I promise to do the same for you. As for your control over your impulses, I agree, they are getting harder to control and I can't help but wonder if some part of you doesn't want to give in."

For a brief moment I was terrified that Jasper had gained mind reading abilities before I remembered that he was just extremely perceptive. After a moment of internal debate I decided to admit it. Jasper was my closest confidant, now that Jacob was gone, and no one would understand better than he would.

"I do," I whispered, hiding my face behind a veil of hair in shame.

"Hey now," he admonished gently, "no need to hide that pretty face. Don't forget who you're talkin' to here darlin'. I know how it feels to let go, to give yourself over to the power and freedom. I spent almost a century livin' like that and let me tell you," he dropped his voice, "if it weren't for the things I did for Maria and this damn gift, I never would have stopped. I would be a hypocrite if I told you not to give it a go. I think you've reached your breaking point Bells and it's going to come out one way or another. Wouldn't it be better if it were on your terms?"

My mouth hung open in response to his admission. Was Jasper actually telling me it would be okay if I let the monster take over completely, at least for awhile? "Jazz, are you actually suggesting I just, stop fighting it?" I asked in disbelief.

He shrugged nonchalantly before getting up and walking to the door, "I guess I am."

He was right of course, Jasper usually was. I was so sick of being treated with kid gloves, sick of trying so hard and I had reached my breaking point. The monster was only getting stronger. There was no way I could continue pretending to be someone that no longer existed. It wasn't fair to anyone, especially not to me.

I continued to stare in the direction of his retreating form for a moment longer before I flopped onto my back and threw my arm over my eyes. I needed to think about what he had just said and there was a lot to think about.

Downstairs I could hear movement, voices, and laugher. Apparently the family hunting trip was over. It was strange to realize that I was no longer counted as a member of the family, even by Carlisle and Esme, having not even been invited along. It's not like I would have said yes but it's the thought that counts and it was blatantly obvious that no one really wanted me around any longer. I lay silently on the cool attic floor for awhile longer, mulling over my conversation with Jasper before I realized that I had already made up my mind.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hey, thanks for joining me with this new chapter of Bella and Edward's lives! I just wanted to start out by apologizing for not posting this last week when I finished The Bench but it really needed to be tweaked. Anyway it's up now and I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter, The End Of A Fraud, will be up next week so keep your eyes peeled. As always please review and let me know what you think, your questions and comments are always appreciated!

XOXO,

Bellarella


	2. The End Of A Fraud

The End Of A Fraud

**Disclaimer: I don't even own my own pair of roller skates yet alone Twilight. Today's song is The End Of A Fraud by Armor For Sleep.**

BPOV

There have many times over the course of scores of years I had roamed the earth that I had felt helpless, like a sparrow in a hurricane for lack of a better example. Times when I had no control over the events transpiring around me, Edward's departure and even Jacob's death were examples of this. There had been countless times in which I had felt like merely a helpless observer, unable to influence anything in my favor. Now was not one of those times.

As I lay on the dusty wooden floor of the attic contemplating Jasper's words I had come to a decision. I was going to take Jasper's advice and just let go, at least for awhile. I owed it to myself, right? No matter how big of a jam we were in, I had always put my family first and myself second, even if it made me unhappy.

I had always been the more controlled of all the Cullen children, only causing mischief when it pertained to my siblings, never slipping up or revealing the secret. For almost three-hundred years I had been the perfect daughter, the perfect baby sister but no more. Seth had been right, it was time I began acting more like the perpetual teenager I actually was and Jasper's suggestion to free the monster gave me that chance.

Knowing that I was getting ready to unleash a force of nature upon the world was slightly exhilarating and I began to feel giddy for the first time in what seemed like decades. I was going to have to leave Forks, sure, but it's not like anyone, except maybe Jasper, wanted me here anyway. I would be doing everyone a favor by leaving. It would be better for everyone, especially me.

I heard a muffled gasp from downstairs followed by frantic footsteps. Before the grandfather clock in the front room could tick even once, the attic door was thrown wide open, the force of the blow causing the wood to splinter upon impact.

"What are you thinking?" Edward demanded angrily while running his hand through his tousled locks. I knew Alice would have seen my decision but I had forgotten to expand my shield to keep Edward from interfering.

I took my time to respond, no need to rush. Besides, I owed him less of an explanation for my decision than just about anyone else. If it weren't for his lies and indiscretions I wouldn't be in this mess.

"Not that it's any of your business," I sniffed, turning my eyes back to the patterns in the ceiling, "but I'm thinking that I need a change."

"A change?" he asked incredulously. "What do you mean a change? You just got here you can't leave again."

"I can and I will," I replied without emotion.

"No, you can't," he said forcefully while taking a step forward as if to stop me.

"Oh really, and why is that?"

"Because … well, you just can't," he muttered darkly.

"Ha. I just can't. I'm sorry but that's a pretty lame reason if you ask me," I replied bitterly.

"Please Bella, stay. I can't lose you again. I want you here," he confessed taking another step closer.

I felt my shield twitch. I was desperate to reach out to him, to lift my inner shield and let him while at the same time I was consciously restraining myself from pushing him away with my physical shield.

In my imagination he was pinching the bridge of his nose as he spoke but I couldn't be sure. I still refused to look at him knowing that if I did my resolve might slip and I would be coerced into doing something I didn't want. I was determined to get my way for once. There was no way I would bend yet again.

I heard more footsteps make their way upstairs and I knew, without looking, to whom they belonged.

"Bella," Carlisle's pained voice called to me from behind Edward. "Bella, please reconsider."

I pulled myself up and stood before the man I had once called Dad. "I don't want this," I gestured widely, "I have to go."

"Look, Bella, I know I'm not that much fun to be around but I can change that. We can do more stuff together," he pleaded.

"Like what, going on family hunting trips and pretending to be something that we're not? That is your life, not mine."

"Bella come on I-I just got you back, I can't lose you again," Carlisle begged, as his normally bright golden eyes lost all of their sparkle.

"I'm leaving for the second time alright. Just, let me go," I sighed before brushing past them, careful not to let either one touch me.

Edward stood frozen behind me. He had not spoken since Carlisle's arrival and for that I was thankful. He was the only one who could break me and I was desperate to be free from his hold. I was slightly surprised that neither he nor Carlisle tried to hold me back until I remembered that they were both scared of me and were probably secretly happy to see me go. I was sure they had only tried to stop me to assuage their own guilt.

I quickly made my way downstairs, needing to find Jasper and Esme. I had to make good on the promises I had made to them when I had returned, I owed them that much.

Either Alice had seen that I would want to speak with Jasper in private or he was simply intuitive because I found him waiting expectantly for me at the bottom of the staircase.

"I believe you wanted to speak to me," he said.

I replied with a nod before motioning for him to follow me out into the woods surrounding the house. Once we were far enough away not to be overheard by anyone inside the house, I stopped and leaned against a moss covered spruce.

"You're leaving again," he stated simply, not needing any sort of explanation. "Are you sure about this?"

I lifted my shield, removing the buffer and allowing him to feel all of the nothingness I had been feeling. Jasper stumbled backwards under the sheer force of it before he was able to compartmentalize and separate himself from the tide of emotions that had threatened to pull him under.

"My god Bella," he murmured in hushed amazement. "I knew it was bad but hot damn!"

"You understand then, why I need to go and not to Denali?" I asked and bit my bottom lip. I worried that Jasper may have changed his mind and would not support my decision to go off on my own. I wasn't sure I had the strength to do this without some form of support.

"Of course I understand and I will support your decision unconditionally. With what you're dealing with, I'd be worried for your long-term sanity if you didn't leave for awhile."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Jazz and I promise, no matter what I'll be back in time for your wedding."

"Sure thing Bells, anything, especially if it will help you get better," he replied with a shrug before taking a seat on an old fallen tree trunk. "Now tell me, where abouts were you thinkin' of headin' to?"

After settling myself into the surprisingly dry space beside Jasper on the ancient log, we spent the next few minutes discussing different possible destinations. We had managed to come up with a pros and cons list for half a dozen locales before there was a lull in the conversation.

"What do I say to Esme to make her understand Jazz?" I asked the worry evident in my voice.

"I don't think you have to say anything," he answered flippantly. I furrowed my brow in confusion. Seeing my confusion Jasper explained. "Why explain things to her in words when you can just show her?"

"Not sure I follow," I admitted.

"What if I act as a kind of conduit? You lift your shield again and I will relay your emotions directly to Esme. I can guarantee, once she feels even a fraction of what you're experiencing she will understand your decision to leave."

"Do you really think that'll work?" I asked still slightly unconvinced.

"It's worth a try," he replied. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

"I guess you're right," I agreed hesitantly.

"Course I am darlin'," Jasper drawled with an air of confidence.

Knowing that Alice would send her out to meet us, I made the decision to ask to ask Esme to come into the woods in order to speak with us. I was rewarded when, mere moments later a worried looking Esme emerged from the dense undergrowth. Jasper and I both rose to greet her.

As soon as she caught sight of me standing behind Jasper's lean form she rushed to my side. "Bella, tell me it's not true. Tell me you're not thinking of leaving us again," she pleaded, distress lacing her words.

"I'm sorry Esme," I said as I took her delicate hands in my own, "but I have to go, at least for awhile. I- I just wanted to tell you first, I promised I wouldn't leave again without telling you."

She grasped my hands more firmly in one of her own and lifted the other to push a stray lock of hair from my face. "Please, sweetheart, stay. We can work this out as a family, I just know it. We could all be so happy again if you would just give Ed-"

"Esme," Jasper interrupted, "that's not the only reason Bella needs to leave."

"Please don't tell me you are encouraging this Jasper. She doesn't need to leave. Bella belongs here, with us."

Jasper straightened himself out, squaring his shoulders and for a moment I caught a glimpse of the proud warrior shining though. "I support her decision one-hundred percent. Bella feels like she needs to leave in order to preserve her sanity, not to mention her dignity, and I agree that this is the best course of action to make that possible."

Esme's mouth hung open in disbelief. It was evident that she wasn't expecting Jasper to be serving as a co-conspirator in my endeavor. "But, but," she sputtered, "the danger. Bella you can't just go off alone, you're just a little girl."

"No Esme," I said sadly taking a step back and releasing myself from her hold, "I'm not. I haven't been a little girl for a very long time and I think it's about time everyone began to accept that."

"I'm sorry, I just meant…"

"I know and it's alright but that is just another in a long list of reasons why I need to go."

"Please just… just think about staying," she pleaded.

"Esme," said Jasper, "there is one way I can think of for you to understand why Bella needs to do this, if you're willin' than is."

Esme nodded her head while refusing to look away from me. "Please, help me understand."

"Alright then, Bella's gonna open her shield and I'm goin' to act as a conduit for Bella's emotions. Now I'm only gonna let you experience a fraction of what Bella is goin' through but that should be enough to give you a pretty good idea of what she's goin' through."

"Alright," Esme replied as she squared her shoulders in preparation. "I'm ready."

I took a steadying breath as I concentrated on lifting my shield. There was no need to concentrate on my emotional state as I knew that it was so charged that even with Jasper's new control over his powers he would have trouble compartmentalizing anything of this magnitude. I also didn't want to risk overloading Esme's system as I was unsure just how much she could handle.

The effects were immediate, Esme began to shake and Jasper managed to catch her just before she fell to the forest floor. As he cradled her shaking form in his arms, I stood awkwardly off to the side rubbing my arm and digging the toe of my sneakers into the moist soil, unsure of what to do. There was a time when I would have responded to Esme's despondent cries immediately and without hesitation but no longer. Now I felt uncomfortable being in her presence under normal circumstances let alone abnormal ones such as this.

"Oh Bella," Esme sobbed into Jasper's comforting shoulder. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell us?"

I hung my head in shame and shrugged my shoulders. "I wasn't sure what to say," I admitted.

"Oh sweetie," she sobbed reaching for me. I took an unconscious step backwards. A monster like me does not deserve to be comforted by someone as kind and inherently good as Esme. Seeing my rejection, Esme's entire body sagged. Never in ninety years had I know her had I rejected her love and comfort before.

"I-I'm sorry Esme," I sputtered. "I just … it's just … I'm sorry."

"Sshh, it's alright dear, no need to explain," she soothed. "I know now some of what you're feeling and I understand. I'm glad you shared this with me and I understand why you have to leave. Jasper's right, I think it is for the best if you go and find some peace, I just want you to be happy honey."

"Thank you," I whispered, "but what about Carlisle and the others? Will Rosalie and Emmett understand?"

"Don't worry about them," Jasper replied, "I was thinking that, with your permission of course, I could just repeat what we did for Esme. You won't even have to be there. I'm sure once they feel it they will be just as supportive of your decision as we are." Jasper's phone beeped indicating he had a text message. He took it out and glanced at the screen. "Alice says they'll understand. Edward won't be happy though but you just leave him to me darlin'. It's about time I dealt with him."

"You have my permission Jazz, thank you for doing this."

"Anything for you Bella, I love you Goldie," he said with a sad smile.

"Love you too Tex."

"Is there anything else we can do?" Esme asked quietly.

"All I ask is that everyone gives me time, I need this. Please tell them I love them and I will be back in time for the wedding."

"Of course," Esme promised. "I just ask that you be careful Bella. We all love you so much, I don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to you. Promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise."

"Well then I suppose all you have to do now is pack," she said resignedly.

"No need," Alice's tinkling voice piped up as she emerged from the forest and skipped to Jasper's side, "I've already packed your bags and loaded them into your car. You're set for nearly any occasion and climate."

"Thanks Alice," I said.

"Of course Bella and don't worry about my brother, we'll make sure he gives you your space. Now you had better hurry if you don't want to miss your ferry," she said before tossing me my keys. "I left it waiting on the shoulder near the trailhead. I saw that you wouldn't want to go back to the house," she explained when she saw the look of bewilderment that had taken up residence on my face.

"Um, yes, you're right. I suppose I had better get moving."

"Take your time darlin'. Don't rush back on our account, we've got all of eternity to wait for you," Jasper said with a small smile. "Just do whatever it takes to make you happy."

"I'll try Jazz, I'll try. Alice, I'll be back for the wedding," I promised before turning in the direction of the trailhead and my waiting car.

As I ran I could have sworn I heard Esme telling me she loved me but I pushed the thought aside and decided not to dwell on what I was positive was only wishful thinking. Only Jasper could love me since only he could understand where I was coming from, having been a monster once himself. The others were just too afraid to tell me how they really felt and I was glad to be free, free to be me. The new and improved, Bella Swan.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I know I know epic fail for getting this out so late but in my defense I have a set writing routine which was horribly interrupted this past week making me feel constipated with creativity (nice mental image eh?). I wanted to write, the ideas were there but I was having a hard time putting them into words. Anyway, enough excuses. I hope you're enjoying this story so far, I know I'm happy to be working on it, so please show me some love and let me know what you think!

XOXO,

Bellarella


	3. The World Spins Madly On

The World Spins Madly On

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie but I wouldn't mind borrowing Edward for awhile, even if he can be a bit of a moron at times. Today's song is The World Spins Madly On by the Weepies.**

EPOV

I lay motionless in bed and wished that I was dead. Bella, my Bella was gone, again, and there was nothing I could say or do to stop her. I thought of her and where she'd gone and let the world spin madly on. Everything that I promised myself I'd do like start fresh and take the time to show her just how much I love her had failed.

I let the days go by, always promising myself that tomorrow, tomorrow I would get through to her, tomorrow I would show her how much she means to me but all those tomorrows quickly became yesterdays. Now I was forced to say goodbye, always goodbye, to the one who possessed my heart as she set off on her own.

My love was now wandering the earth alone, trying to find peace because she couldn't forgive me or herself. The worst part was that I was the only one deserving of her blame. I should never have come here in the first place. I should have left Alice with the Cullens as soon as she found Jasper rather than sticking around to ruin Bella's life but no, I am far too selfish a bastard for that.

I let out a plaintive sigh while I watched the stars from my window sill. Since Bella left several weeks ago, it seemed as if the whole world was moving while I stood still. All around me there were signs of life. From the muffled laughter in the den to the sound of crickets chirping outside of my window, the rest of the world was living while I stayed behind and waited. I could not, would not move on without my love by my side.

It was so tempting to look into Alice's mind for Bella's future but Jasper had put a stop to that. He had finally coerced Alice and I into agreeing that I would order Alice not to look into Bella's future. At the time his argument made sense but I was fairly certain it that he had been surreptitiously working some of his emotional hoodoo. He claimed to be worried that I would see something I didn't like and impulsively jump into action, possibly setting Bella's 'recovery' back. I thought he was being ridiculous but Carlisle and Alice seemed to agree with him, so I got stuck being unable to check in on my love.

My irritation with the situation was growing. I was only stopped from my internal tantrum when a knock sounded on my door. "Edward," Bree's voice sang happily from outside my room. "May I come in?'

"Sure," I huffed as I sat up and swung my legs off of the bed.

The door swung open to reveal a bubbly looking Bree. How anyone could be happy during such a dark time was beyond me. I knew Bree didn't like Bella; I had a hard time understanding why, she is so perfect how anyone could not love her was beyond me, but I couldn't find it in me to hold it against her. No one could, well except for Bella that is.

It was strange really, watching them interact. I could understand from a logical standpoint why Bella would dislike Bree but it wasn't really her fault, I was the one who had kissed her back. Everyone else had gotten over it as soon as they met Bree, she was impossible not to like. Even Jane had been unable to hate her which in retrospect was odd because Jane was made up of nothing but hate.

"Watcha' doin' Eddie?" she sing-songed while jumping on my bed. I hated being called Eddie and she knew it but for some strange reason I couldn't find it in me to berate her, she was just too likable.

"I was thinking about Bella, I need her to come back. I can't imagine a world without her in it," I explained.

Bree wrinkled her nose and stopped bouncing. "Ugh, why? She is like a total Debbie downer and a complete freakazoid. I mean you've seen her? She is so not normal."

Normally I would lash out at anyone who spoke so harshly about my love, I would defend her honor to the death but it's impossible not to like Bree, no matter what she says. It was odd but I couldn't find it in me to be anything more than mildly annoyed with her.

"That's not nice Bree," I admonished gently. "Bella is amazing-"

"Yeah, amazingly weird," she muttered under her breath.

"Bree," I warned softly.

"Well she is," Bree defended crossing her arms and pouting like a petulant child. "She's always mean to me Eddie, why do you let her be mean to me?"

"I don't let her be mean to you Bree. Bella is just going through a lot right now and –"

Bree interrupted again. "I don't care. I don't like her. You should find someone better to love."

I sighed in exasperation before answering. "You know I can't do that Bree. I love Bella, I will always love Bella. There will never be anyone else for me."

"I think you're just not trying hard enough," she grumbled.

Curious to know exactly what was going on inside her head, I pushed my way into Bree's mind only to backpedal quickly when I caught a glimpse of the two of us in a compromising position, kissing passionately on my bed.

"Bree," I began gently, unsure of how to deal with this. "You know I love you but I've told you before, I love you as a sister, not as a mate. Bella is the only woman I will ever see that way and you need to understand that. There will never be an us in that sense. I'm sorry."

"Fine," she sniffed. "I'll just be going then since I am obviously not wanted here."

"Bree, you know that's not-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because just then she jumped from the bed and dashed out the door while my guilt consumed me.

I had just sent yet another woman running. I was really on a roll lately. Maybe if I worked hard I could send Alice and the rest of the Cullen women running by the end of the week, something to strive for I suppose.

Pinching the bridge of my nose I flopped backwards onto the bed and became lost in my own mind, consumed by thoughts of Bella. My life was such a mess. Here I was, living in a house that belongs to the love of my existence's family, with not only her family but also my psychic sister and a smitten newborn, while my love roams the earth alone convinced that I don't love her. Throw in the fact that we're all bloodthirsty vampires who are rebelling against our very nature by feeding on animals and you've got the mess that is my life.

As I lay staring at the shapes in the ceiling I wished desperately for sleep. I hadn't slept in over one-hundred years but it seemed like something that would be enjoyable. It would be a way to escape the realities of my existence and enjoy a dream world of my own making in which Bella and I were together and in love. Too bad for me the damned aren't given little luxuries like that.

I tried to daydream about Bella but the muffled hum of the thoughts of those around me buzzed annoyingly around my head until I relented and gave them attention. Apparently, Jasper and Carlisle were requesting my presence in Carlisle's office.

With a groan I hefted myself off the bed and made my way downstairs at a human speed. There was never any reason for me to rush around anymore with Bella gone. I consoled myself with the knowledge that Alice and Jasper's wedding was taking place in less than a month and Bella had promised to be there. There was no way she would miss her brother's wedding and I was determined to use it as an opportunity to show Bella just how much I did, do, and always will love her.

/

Wow you guys are opinionated! The reviews I got on the last chapter were far more passionate than any others. Some of you really hate Bree, others hate Bella, and it makes me happy. Weird? Not really, I want you to feel something either positive or negative it doesn't matter as long as it makes you feel something. I know this chapter was short but hang in there, I'm reworking the plot line slightly and don't want to make any big commitments just yet. Anywho please let me know what you think now that you've gotten a glimpse into Edward's brain!

XOXO,

Bellarella


	4. Doing All The Things That Wouldn't Make

Doing All The Things That Wouldn't Make Your Parents Proud

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine. Today's song is "Doing All The Things That Wouldn't Make Your Parents Proud" by The Pains of Being Pure at Heart.**

BPOV

After disembarking from the ferry, I drove aimlessly for hours, unsure of where exactly I wanted to go. Finally, exasperated by my indecision, I pulled out a piece of paper and made a list of all the locations Jasper and I had discussed.

Deciding to be democratic, I tore the paper into strips and dropped them into one of the knit caps Alice had packed for me. I shook the bag slightly before squeezing my eyes shut, biting my lip, and pulling out my new destination.

With a sigh of trepidation I opened one eye and then the other as I slowly unraveled the crumpled strip of paper in my hand. Not bad, I thought as I read my new destination, this could be interesting. What better place to go walkabout than in the outback? Australia would be perfect.

I turned my key in the ignition and headed for LAX. It was disappointing to think that I was going to have to leave my baby behind but I really didn't have the desire to arrange for my car's transport. Instead, I would leave her in long term parking and hope for the best. Sure LAX wasn't the closest airport, not by a long shot, but I was in no real hurry. I reasoned that I needed the time to come up with a clear plan on where to stay and I also needed to do some serious hunting before I spent any more time around humans.

As I sped along under the merciless Californian sun I contemplated my destination while silently thanking Alice all the while for being the one to choose which car I would take. If it had been up to me I would have taken my Jeep without much thought and been forced to seek shelter during the day since the windows weren't tinted. My Corvette had darkly tinted windows that made daytime travel possible.

I had made a quick pit stop in Yosemite to hunt. It was a risky maneuver knowing that this time of year was prime camping season but the monster within me wouldn't be silenced. Its need for sustenance was far too overwhelming to be ignored for long.

I did what I could to distance myself from anywhere humans might tread in an effort to preserve their lives. There would be no guarantees that my hunt would go smoothly but I figured if I got out of control it was better to happen on the preserve. There it would be written off as a random animal attack and would be far less suspicious than the alternative which would likely require the purposeful crashing of a large aircraft in an effort to cover up the gruesome mass murder that would have undoubtedly taken place within.

Luckily, I was able to hunt without incident but meanwhile, a growing part of me was tempted to just say to hell with this charade and just give into my true nature. I am a vampire for crying out loud, I was made to hunt and kill and not animals either. We are designed to hunt humans not animals. It went against our very nature to live the way I had for so long.

Never had I partaken in feeding off of human blood and I really wondered what harm it would do to try it. Carlisle always felt like our dietary choice allowed us to become more civilized and form deeper bonds but I was fairly certain I had thoroughly shot that theory to shit. There was no way I could become any less like the humans we struggled so hard to hide amongst. These days I was anything but civilized and as for forming bonds, well only time would tell.

The more I thought about it the more I convinced myself that maybe I did want to be a monster. It'd be a hell of a lot easier than trying to constantly fight my true nature and quell my inner demon, that's for damn sure.

As I neared the glaring lights of Los Angeles I also encountered the infamous California traffic. I became jumpier and jumpier with each passing second. Minutes seemed to stretch into eternity as I neared my escape to temporary sanctuary. I became more and more frustrated as time wore on.

"Oh for fucks sake!" I cried angrily while laying heavily on the horn with one hand and gesturing rudely out the window to the rude mother fucker who had dared to cut me off. "You're lucky there's so many fucking witnesses around otherwise I wouldn't think twice about ripping you useless fucking head from your god damned body and using it for a soccer ball," I shouted at the retreating taillights.

Fucking Aztecs, I thought. They had the right idea. Kill the losers and use their severed heads for toys, definitely my kind of people. As soon as the thought passed, the quickly fading part of me that was once Bella Cullen cringed internally, disgusted by the brutality of my thoughts.

"Ha", I laughed aloud like a crazy person, if only the Cullens could see me now.

When I finally reached LAX I pulled into the long term parking and convinced the attendant, with the help of a bribe and a not so subtle threat to his manhood, to take special care of my baby. I had already called ahead to the airline and made reservations so once I passed the security checkpoint and boarded my flight I was on my way.

Breathing recycled air polluted by the noxious scents radiating off my traveling companions was not my cup of tea. Nor was the banal banter they insisted in engaging in while in my presence. I had to force myself to sit still, to behave like one of them for hours on end and it was no easy task. I had to lock down my muscles and cease breathing to keep from pouncing. Uncomfortable!

My inner demon was screaming for nourishment and I was seriously considering just giving in and throwing all caution to the wind. Surely I could lure one lonely passenger away and have my fun without too much trouble right?

Wrong. I sighed audibly in frustration. I knew if I allowed myself one taste I would go wild and decimate the entire lot of them, alerting the media and in turn causing the Cullens to come and haul me off. No I needed to get to where they couldn't find me. Alice's visions may be blocked but there was no need to draw unwanted attention. Besides, what fun is there in shooting fish in a barrel?

When I finally disembarked in Perth, Australia it was with a sigh of relief. Being stuck in a small metal tube had made me feel like a caged animal, a feeling I vowed never to repeat. I longed for freedom and I refused to be subjected to the claustrophobia of containment ever again. Before leaving the airport I quickly placed the bag Alice had packed in a long term rental locker, there would be no need for it where I was going.

As I passed through the automatic doors, I was pleased to discover that night had descended on the continent whilst I had been air born, making travel so much easier. I decided to forgo a rental car as I planned to leave all trappings of civilized humanity behind for as long as possible. I knew my time would eventually be cut short by my promise to return in time for Jasper's wedding and I intended to have as much fun as I could in that small amount of time.

After leaving the hustle and bustle of the city behind I allowed my vampiric nature to shine through as my legs began to move rapidly beneath me. In no time at all I was deep in the heart of Western Australia headed for Rudall River National Park. Not only would it allow me a place to let the demon loose, it would also provide an excellent hunting ground for prey of both the quadrupedal and bipedal nature.

Yes, I had decided to just let go and hunt the way I was intended. I wasn't necessarily going to actively seek out humans to feed from but I had made a decision to just let the chips fall where they may. If I ended up feeding from a human then so be it, I wasn't going to fight against it anymore. Besides, it's not like there was anyone for me to disappoint anymore anyway. Jake was dead, the pack was a mess, the Cullens were disgusted by me, and Edward well he had his new toy now. There was no one left for me to disappoint or alienate so what the hell right?

As I passed into the national park I shed my jacket and shoes. There would be no need for human pretenses here. As I straightened back up I sucked in a deep breath, tasting the rich cornucopia of flavors that had alighted upon my senses. The air was so fresh and alive it made my skin tingle. I was surrounded by hot blooded life just waiting to be sampled.

Letting loose a guttural snarl I shifted my body into a more advantageous hunting stance. I felt my muscles coil ready to strike, to rip and tear and taste. I was nature's ultimate killing machine, a predator, nothing more. I took one more deep breath, located my prey and let myself fly.

I lay upon the sun baked earth looking up at the stars for the first time in what felt like millennia. I had hunted nonstop for weeks, draining animals both large and small. Tonight was the first time in days I had stopped my constant hunt for any period of time.

As I stared at the heavens I could just feel the fires of my memories, my conscious, my Bellaness begin to lick at my mind. I was about to allow myself a short trip down memory lane when I caught the warm rich scent of something delicious. Humans.

Instantly I was on alert. Every nerve ending in my body was tingling as the tantalizing scent washed over me. My eyes rolled back in my head as the ecstasy of the warm decadence poured over me. Never had I craved anything so badly.

Before I knew what was happening I was moving swiftly through the darkness toward my prey. In the distance I could see bulky shape of a tent as well as the flickering light from a campfire. From the smell I could tell that there were two humans apparently camping deep in the outback. It couldn't be more perfect. Human hikers went missing all the time out here, killed by pitfalls, snakes, and exposure. Clean up would be a snap and no one would suspect a thing.

I continued to move stealthily toward my prey all the while planning my attack. There was a large male sitting by the dying embers of the campfire while the other human was in the tent, sleeping by the sounds of it. The big one would be the first to go. I would snap his neck and drag him away before the other human even knew he was gone. Then I would return to the one in the tent and finish the hunt.

As I crept closer I couldn't help the low growl that escaped me. The human looked around in surprise, looking for the animal that had made such a noise. Instantly I dropped to the ground and froze, I didn't want a struggle on my hands. The human continued to look around and after not finding anything he moved to sit again.

I quickly jumped back up and prepared myself to pounce and administer the killing blow to my prey when I heard the distinct sound of a zipper as the flap of the tent opened. I paid it no heed, I would simply have to change my attack plan. I was suddenly frozen in place by the voice that wafted out from within.

"Daddy?" a little girl called as she emerged from the tent rubbing her sleep laden eyes. She had to be no more than seven years old. It was obvious that she was a wild sleeper as her long brown hair was in such a state of disarray that it looked like a haystack atop her head. She was dressed in a small nightgown with a picture of a unicorn emblazoned on the front and in her tiny hand she carried her teddy bear.

"Yes sweetheart?" her father responded before scooping her up in his arms and setting her upon his lap.

"What was that noise I heard? It scared me and Mr. Teddy," she mumbled sleepily into her father's shoulder while clutching her careworn teddy bear closer.

"It was just an animal," he replied while lovingly smoothing her hair, "nothing to worry about."

"Promise it won't hurt me?" she asked with a yawn, her eyes drooping further as sleep strove to claim her once again.

"I promise," he whispered against her forehead. "So long as I am here nothing will ever hurt you."

"I love you Daddy," the little girl mumbled before drifting off once again into the sweet sleep of the innocent.

"I love you too baby," her father whispered while cradling her lovingly in his arms and placing her back in the tent, "more than anything." He whispered.

I still crouched, frozen, just outside of the light cast by the dying campfire. I couldn't move towards or away from the humans. I felt a sob rise inside of me and suddenly I regained control of my extremities. Faster than I have ever moved before I turned and bolted deep into the wilderness, far from the tantalizingly sweet scent of the humans I had almost murdered.

As I ran I felt a fundamental shift within me. No longer was my inner demon screaming inside my head demanding blood. It was instead replaced by the screaming of my conscious. It wasn't long before I began to scream along with it. I was repulsed by the crime I had almost committed, the murder that had barely been averted. To kill a child, an innocent, that was the most unforgivable sin.

I ran and ran until my screaming stopped and the sobs overtook me. I curled up against a large boulder and sobbed out all the grief and hurt. I cried for the humans whose lives I had almost snuffed out without a second thought. I cried for my family, for all the hurt I had brought them. I cried for the pack, for the loneliness the must be feeling. And lastly I cried for myself, for what had happened to me. The trauma of losing so much so brutally over and over again had affected me deep inside. I was like a soldier coming back from a brutal war, it was impossible for me not to be affected somehow. I accepted that and I wanted to heal. But to do that I needed help, I needed support, and I needed to be loved. I had to go home.

My observation of the humans had offered me a clarity I had so desperately needed. No longer did I suffer from the delusion that my family didn't love me. Of course they loved me. They always had and always would love me no matter what I did. I was just too blinded by my own pain to see it. As for Edward, Jasper might be right, he may still love me or he may not but that was no reason to run from my family and abandon everything I hold dear. I was stronger than that.

As the sun rose so did I. It was time for me to keep my promise to Jasper and return in time to see him marry his soul mate. I didn't lie to myself. I knew that going back was going to be hard. Hell it would be damn near impossible but I was willing to try, to get better. I knew there would be setbacks and times when I wanted to give up but I was determined to overcome my demons and be happy again.

I scanned the horizon again, silently thanking the land I had ruthlessly hunted for the clarity and perspective I needed to come back to myself again before turning and running back to where I had hidden my shoes and jacket weeks prior. I was going to leave my bag in storage, choosing instead to swim back to America. I would have preferred something faster but there was no way I was climbing willingly back into the metal cage they call airplanes anytime soon. I didn't do well in captivity.

I closed my eyes one more time when I sensed a large presence swiftly approaching. Suddenly a scent I knew very well crashed over me in waves and I wanted to be sick. I threw up my shield and began to run. I had to get away. I had to get to the salt lake as quickly as possible, it wasn't as good as the ocean but it was large enough to lose my pursuers long enough to make it to safety. It was my only chance for escape. I felt the impact as several bodies crash into my shield and I pushed myself to run faster. Sure I could stop and hide behind my shield but my flight instinct had kicked in and I was glad. There was no way my delicate psyche could deal with the hellhounds that were nipping at my heels.

Suddenly I was met with an unfamiliar large vampire with dark skin and dreadlocks. I didn't bother trying to avoid him, relying on my shield to knock him out of my way before he could get too near me. I was so busy concentrating on pushing myself forward faster that when my shield failed to knock the strange vampire out of my way I didn't notice until I was caught up in his arms.

I struggled, terrified fighting with everything I had. I managed to break free from his hold thanks to the many self defense lessons Jasper and Emmett had given me. I regained my footing and took off running again only to come crashing violently back down to the dusty earth as my pursuers leapt on my back and brought me down. I lay on the ground shaking under the pile of vampires as the voice and scent that had plagued my waking nightmares for centuries assaulted my senses.

"Uh… baby", the voice moaned deeply. "You don't know how long I've waited for you."

/

Okay so this took me an extraordinarily long time but in my defense I was working 16 hour days at a residential summer camp in the Pennsylvania mountains and I had absolutely no internet connection 99.5% of the time and my writing time was non-existent. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will be updating soon!

XOXO,

Bellarella


	5. There's A Fire

There's A Fire

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine. That is all. Today's song is "There's A Fire" by Ok Go.**

EPOV

I nervously shifted from side to side as I waited impatiently for the main attraction. Don't get me wrong, I was ecstatic for Alice. Today was her wedding day and I couldn't be happier for her and Jasper but their impending nuptials weren't what had me sweating bullets, figuratively of course. Today was the day Bella had promised Alice and Jasper she would return from wherever it was that she had gone.

It had been frustrating waiting for her return. We had been completely in the dark as to what was going on with her since I had ordered Alice not to see Bella's future in her visions. I was hoping against hope that after her time away from everything she had decided to give me, us, another chance. I was willing to cast my pride aside and get down on my knees and beg her to take me back if that's what it took.

The family had been waiting anxiously for her return and as the clock brought us closer to the wedding we all waited with bated breath for it to bring us closer to Bella. Nothing was the same without her you could see it in the eyes of her family. Even though they had tried to be strong and put on a façade, her absence had caused a gaping void in all of their hearts as well as mine and Alice's.

The Cullens had an interesting family dynamic. Each member served an important function in keeping the family afloat. Carlisle was the compassion, Esme the heart, Jasper the brain, Emmett the brawn, and Rosalie the strength in the Cullen family but Bella, Bella was the spirit. Without the spirit the family was just an empty shell going through the motions of living. They needed Bella back almost as much as I did for without her, my existence held no meaning.

The only one who wasn't desperate for Bella's return was Bree. While I could understand that she and Bella had gotten off to a rocky start I was having a hard time understanding her motivations. There was something off about her and I couldn't quite put my finger on it bit it had been niggling around in my brain for weeks now and it was driving me crazy.

"Edward!" Alice squealed happily as I knocked on her bedroom door. "I knew you were coming! Hurry up and get in here!"

I shook my head and couldn't contain the smile that spread across my face at the sight that met me when I opened the door. My sister was a vision in white. She was positively vibrating with happiness.

"You look beautiful Alice," I said while bending down to kiss her cheek.

"Really?" she squeaked happily. "Do you think Jazz will like it?" she asked gesturing to the one of a kind wedding gown she had designed and labored tirelessly over for months.

Rosalie looked up in surprise. "You mean you don't know?"

"Um, actually, no," Alice admitted biting her lip embarrassed. "I didn't want to spoil it so I've been trying to block out my visions."

"Oh like wow," Bree exclaimed. "That's stupid. Why would you do that? What if he totally hates it?"

"You think he'll hate it?" Alice whispered dejectedly looking crushed.

"Of course not!" Rosalie said pursing her lips in dissatisfaction at Bree, "I know my brother and Jasper is going to positively love it. You look absolutely stunning."

"Thanks Rose," Alice said reaching up to give her a relieved hug. "I just want today to be perfect."

"And it will be." Rosalie assured her. "Just don't worry about anything. Everything is going to be perfect."

"I guess you're right," Alice admitted perking up momentarily before looking glum again. "But I just can't shake the feeling that something is very wrong."

"Nonsense," Esme said sweeping into the room. "Everything is wonderful. You are getting married to a man that adores you. What could go wrong?"

"I know," Bree mumbled darkly from the corner into which she had retreated.

"What was that darling?" Esme asked confused.

Bree pushed herself off the wall to stand before everyone once again. "I said I know what could go wrong." Rosalie motioned for her to continue and I wasn't very happy with where her thoughts were going. "That sociopath you call a sister is supposed to be coming back today," she spat hatefully, pointing an accusing finger at Rose. "She'll ruin everything just like she always does, you'll see."

"Bree," Esme gasped, shocked by the vitriol in the young vampire's voice.

"That's no way to speak about Bella," I admonished. "She is going through a lot and…"

"Blah, blah, blah," she interrupted. "I'm so sick of hearing about your precious Bella Edward. When will you open your eyes and see her for what she really is?" she shouted before storming out the door leaving me speechless in her wake.

"What was that? Rosalie asked as she stared in disbelief at Alice's now cracked bedroom door.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully but I certainly intended to find out. There was no way anyone else would have been able to speak to Rosalie like that, especially about Bella, and not feel her wrath. Something very strange was going on and I intended to get to the bottom of it.

"Well, never mind about that now," Esme chirped diverting everyone's attention. "We have a wedding to attend!" Alice bounced up happily in response to Esme's enthusiasm, her mind effectively focused back on Jasper.

We heard the first strains of Wagner's March echo through the house and I closed my eyes imagining for a brief moment that it was my own wedding day as I took Alice's arm and escorted her from the room. If only.

While we descended the stairs I looked around eagerly for any sign of my love but no matter how hard I tried I could neither see nor smell Bella anywhere nearby and had to force myself to maintain a smile, for Alice's sake.

At the end of the long, flower strewn aisle Jasper stood grinning from ear to ear like a fool. A quick peek into his mind told me that all of Alice's fears had been for naught. He thought her the most radiant being to have ever walked the earth and nothing would ever change his perception of her for the worse.

After giving Alice away I took my seat next to Esme as Carlisle would be officiating the wedding. During the intimate ceremony I had to restrain myself from standing and looking around for Bella but I was so desperate for a glimpse of her fair visage. Instead I had to content myself with searching the minds of those present for any sign of my love but alas I found none. I was growing more and more dejected by the second.

Before long, Jasper was pulling Alice into a searing kiss and everyone was standing up and cheering for them as they strode happily down the aisle with Rosalie and Emmett close behind them. We were having a reception in the garden before Alice and Jasper left on their honeymoon.

Once the room cleared with no Bella in sight I realized that she must be waiting in the garden for us. Yes that was it. She had been late for the ceremony and rather than crash the wedding she had simply waited patiently in the garden. That made sense, since Bella would never break her promise to Jasper and miss his wedding day. Happily, I escorted Esme into the garden while scanning the milling crowd for my love.

After a moment I caught the briefest whiff of her scent. I quickly excusing myself, moving quickly toward its owner of the tantalizing scent only to be met with shock and disappointment.

"Bree?" I asked in disbelief.

"Oh Eddie," she squealed delighted as she spun happily around in Bella's favorite blue silk dress. "Don't you just totally love it? I found it in the closet and just knew it would look so much better on me, don't you think?" She threw her arms around my shocked form and hugged herself to my chest sighing. "This just feels right doesn't it Eddie?" she cooed.

"No it…," I stumbled over my words, "no it doesn't." I untangled myself from Bree's arms as she looked at me with disbelief before her eyes narrowed and she cut into me with her words.

"I can't believe you actually thought she would come," she said with an insincere laugh. "Well I hate to break it to you Eddie but dear Bella obviously doesn't care about you or anyone else. She couldn't even be bothered with coming to her own brother's wedding."

I wanted to shout, to be angry at her for trying to replace Bella, for saying such hateful things about my love but the words wouldn't come. "Bree how could you say such things?"

She let out a huff as she released me completely and took a small step back. "Because Eddie," she said as though I were slow, "I think it's time you accept that she doesn't want you, any of you, and she is never coming back. The sooner you figure that out the sooner we can be together."

All around us the sounds of the party had come to a grinding halt as everyone stared in disbelief. The only sound that could be heard was the howling of one broken hearted wolf. Poor Seth had heard everything.

"Bree," Carlisle began.

"What?" she pouted petulantly. "It's the truth."

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration, "Bree, I need a break. Please, don't follow me."

"Fine," she huffed crossing her arms and jutting out her lip like a spoilt child.

I looked over head and shot Alice and Jasper an apologetic look before turning and stalking off toward the gazebo on the river on the other side of the property.

I was pacing the riverbank when I heard Eleazar's mind approaching. Since returning from Volterra Eleazar and I had formed a tentative truce. I still didn't forgive him for taking the last moments of my human life from me only to abandon me to the whim of the Volturi but I understood now why he had done it.

"Eleazar," I greeted him with a nod as he walked up. "I would ask what brings you out here but I can see you want to discuss Bree," I said surprised.

"Yes," he said with a nod. "Your newborn concerns me."

I cocked my head to the side, "how so?" I asked before I saw it. "She's talented?"

"She is," Eleazar affirmed. "The manifestation of her power is quite interesting."

"Please explain," I said gesturing for him to take a seat.

"The newborn's talent is likability I suppose you could call it."

"Likability?" I repeated confused.

"Yes. She has the power to make anyone like her, in some cases even love her. Perhaps you've seen it presenting itself? There may have been times, such as just now, in which you should have been angry with her but were unable to be."

I looked into the eyes of my maker with understanding. "Yes!" I shouted jumping up. "Sometimes she says things about Bella that I would kill anyone else for even thinking but I can't even chastise her properly. And Jane!" I shouted excitedly, "Jane wouldn't burn her! I didn't understand it at the time but now it all makes sense." I ran my hand thru my hair remembering something else. "Do you think that's why Seth imprinted on her? Isn't it strange that a wolf would imprint on a vampire?"

Eleazar shrugged his shoulders. "It could be. If he had been in an impressionable stage where he was meant to imprint then Bree's power may have forced the imprint. It's possible."

I sat down again trying to process everything. "But Bella," I started, "Bella hates Bree. Does that mean her shield is protecting her from her power?"

"I would assume so. Bella's shield is very powerful, not many powers would be able to penetrate it now."

I looked up worried. "But some could?" I asked in a strangled voice as I begin to panic about the safety of my love. We had all taken her safety for granted when she had left, assuming that nothing could hurt her because of her shields but if there were others out there that could penetrate her shield then…

"Edward," Eleazar called whilst snapping his fingers under my nose to get my attention. "Edward!"

"Oh, yes. I apologize for my rudeness Eleazar. You were saying?"

"I was saying that I don't know of any vampires still living that could penetrate that shield of hers."

"Oh," I said with a sigh of relief, "that's good to hear."

"Don't worry about her Edward. Our Bella is tuff. It would take a hell of a lot to get to her."

"You're right, you're right," I acquiesced. "I just worry about her."

"As do we all about our mates young one. As do we all. Now about that newborn of yours."

Eleazar and I continued to talk for awhile longer about what needed to be done about Bree. I couldn't stand the thought of her being allowed to continue behaving as she had and Eleazar suggested that I work on using my mind control abilities to access the part of her brain that controlled her talent and block it, at least until she was out of the newborn stage.

It was something I would have to work on but until then I felt it imperative to inform the Cullens about her abilities. I was also hopeful that if Seth had falsely imprinted he would be released from the hold Bree had over him when she was no longer able to use her abilities but only time would tell.

For now I was focused on Bella's continued absence. As every moment passed without her presence my fear grew. I knew deep down that Bella would never willingly miss Jasper's wedding. She had given him her word and no matter what she would never go back on her word. When Eleazar and I rejoined the wedding party it was easy to see the masks were beginning to slip as more time passed without Bella.

"Alice," Esme asked nervously. "Do you think you could just peek and see how much longer it will be until Bella gets here? I'm getting worried."

"I'm sorry Esme," Alice apologized sadly, "but I can't see her. She made Edward block my visions of her while she is gone."

"No, no that's quite alright dear. Don't worry about it." Esme replied graciously with a sad smile.

The suspense was killing me and I couldn't take it anymore. I had to see Bella, to know she was alright. Pushing my way into Alice's mind I ordered her to look into Bella's future and I was shocked by what I saw. Instead of seeing Bella arriving late to the wedding like I still thought she might what I saw horrified me.

My love was in a small dark room, filthy and dressed in rags. In the vision she was rocking herself like a mental patient while trying to make herself as small as possible on the dirty stone floor beneath her. She looked up and hissed like a cornered animal and I struggled to breath when saw her eyes. They were vacant, dead, and red, so very bloody red.

"Oh my god!" Alice sobbed collapsing into Jasper's arms. "What was that?"

"What?" Jasper pleaded looking from Alice to me. "What did you see?"

"It was Bella," Alice whispered holding onto Jasper like a lifeline. "Something terrible is going to happen to Bella."

"Oh god Carlisle!" Esme sobbed clutching at Carlisle's stricken form. "What are we going to do?"

"I have to go to her," I muttered, resolved to save her from this horrible fate.

"We're coming with you," Carlisle announced gesturing around to everyone who had gathered as they nodded their heads in agreement. Bella was loved by many and no one would think twice about laying down their lives for hers. "Where is she?"

"I don't, I don't know," I answered looking desperately to Alice for help.

"I couldn't tell. I'm sorry," she whispered heartbrokenly.

"It's alright," Jasper comforted her. "We'll find her and bring her home, Goldie is tuff."

"Yeah she is," Emmett agreed. "Besides with that badass shield of hers how bad could it be?'

I saw a couple of heads in the crowd nod in agreement as everyone thought back to the events that had taken place in Volterra a few months prior. Bella certainly had been able to hold her own then. But why not now? What had changed?

"It's bad," Alice whispered as we were pulled into another vision of flames. "It's very, very bad."

/

So two chapters in one day, not bad huh? I swear I will be updating more regularly again so please, stick with me!

XOXO,

Bellarella


	6. Heavy Soul

Heavy Soul

**Disclaimer: This ain't yo mamma's Twilight, or mine for that matter. Today's song is "Heavy Soul" by The Black Keys.**

CPOV

I had lost hope for Bella's swift return. Now I was barely hanging onto my sanity by a single gossamer strand of spider silk that was quickly fraying.

My youngest daughter had now been missing for three months and we were no closer to finding her today then we were on Alice's wedding day. All we had to go on were Alice's few fragmented visions of Bella being kept in a dark stone room, muttering nonsense words, and staring into the distance with her dead red eyes. If I could have nightmares I now know what I would dream about.

Our family split up once again to search for any sign of her with no luck. Several of our closest allies, such as the Denali's and the wolf pack had also dedicated themselves to actively helping locate her. Others with whom we weren't as close had promised to keep their eyes and ears open and let us know immediately if they got wind of her. The sheer amount of support we received was astounding, Bella was far more loved then I had ever imagined.

The only one who blatantly refused to move a muscle was Bree. She still declared Bella to be a vicious, blood thirsty monster whom had gotten her just desserts. She was proving to be far more of a hindrance than a help in our time of need and I for one was growing rather tired of her antics. After discovering her talent Eleazar encouraged us to all work very hard to focus on her words and actions rather than how we feel about her and I must say, she makes Rosalie look like a humble sunshine fairy.

Bree aside, we had started our search immediately by visiting to all of the locations Jasper had discussed with my daughter and working over them with a fine tooth comb. We had started in North America and worked our way systematically through each location they had discussed with no luck and very few leads to help us along the way.

As the days passed, Jasper was walking around looking more and more haggard. He held himself solely responsible for Bella's situation, obsessing over what he could have or should have done. He even went so far as to suggest that he leave the family for good but I would hear none of it. I couldn't bear to lose any more of my children and I knew the pain of it would surely kill dear Esme.

As much as a selfish part of me wanted to place the blame for my youngest daughter's disappearance on someone I couldn't bring myself to blame Jasper.

We understood that he had honestly believed that in giving her a way to escape he was helping his favorite sister heal. She needed a place where she felt safe to let out all of her frustrations and get back in touch with the real Bella Cullen rather than this inner monster her psyche seems to have created. It may have been fairly successful too, if it hadn't been for the interference of whatever forces currently had my sweet Bella in their grasp.

Jasper wasn't the one to blame for any of this. I knew, as did we all, that Bella would have struck out on her own with or without Jasper's support, it was only a matter of time. Each and every one of us made sure to relay those feelings to Jasper time and time again.

Now we were all preparing ourselves not only for the fight with our unseen enemies that was sure to ensue when we finally located Bella as well as for what state her already fragile mind might be in when she is found. Based on Alice and Edwards interpretations of the visions I felt it safe to say that my poor child may be suffering from a variety of mental issues when we eventually find her and I was scared that even with my years of medical experience I may not be able to provide the help she needs. The all my thoughts of why and what if coupled with my distress have left me wringing my hands in dismay more than I care to admit. I've never felt more like a worried father than I do now.

While all of us were dealing with the stress of the situation in our own ways, no one was more affected than Edward. He looked like a man on fire. His eyes now carried a haunted, deadened look, growing worse with each passing day. He looked pale, even for us and the shadows under his dark eyes looked more like severe bruises. Emmett had been hard pressed to force him to hunt in order to maintain his stamina. The only way to break through to him was to remind him that if he wasn't strong enough when the time came it might cost Bella her life.

If I had ever questioned Edward's devotion to my little girl I now knew that no man would ever love her more. I'll admit, when I first met Edward I hated him on sight. I saw him as a threat to my little girl that needed to be eliminated. Eventually as time passed, and with Esme's constant reminders to relax, I came to see just how happy he made Bella. Never before had I seen her so full of life then when they were together. It was impossible not to see just how in love they truly were. The way he looked at her reminded me so much of how I looked at my beautiful wife.

When he and Alice were forced by the Volturi to leave I saw something inside of Bella break. All the light and happiness that had always surrounded her was snuffed out leaving a mere shell behind. Up until now nothing had been more painful to me as a father than watching my children suffer so tremendously.

Edward insisted on searching each and every location personally, following every possible lead to its end, and questioning anyone and everyone he could find in his desperate search for information.

Just like Jasper, Edward blamed himself for Bella's disappearance. He was the most self loathing creature I had ever met in all my years. He routinely went through every mistake he had ever made in regards to Bells and would detail exactly how that had led to her current situation. He also refused to forgive himself for the fact that he had bowed down to Bella's wishes and knowingly ordered Alice to cease all visions of her future.

With Edward striking out on his own and Jasper insisting on shouldering the brunt of the guilt as well poor Esme falling to pieces in regular intervals, Alice and I had been forced to shoulder much of their care leaving the majority of the planning and strategizing to Emmett and Rosalie. Neither had much experience organizing or leading a group but over the past weeks I have witnessed them both grow as people.

Emmett, normally unable to take much seriously had become far more mature and was exhibiting excellent leadership skills. He had been the one to force Edward to feed and had provided us with direction. He had remained strong even when faced with an innumerable number of disappointments and heartaches. Without him we would have been searching blindly. He had become our family's source of strength in more than just his muscles.

Rosalie was fiercely determined to bring her sister home and refused to give up hope that we would find her soon. Edward confirmed that all of Rose's usual thoughts for herself had been completely replaced with concern only for her sister and her family. It was not to say she had become a bundle of sunshine but if Emmett had become our family's strength she had become our family's heart.

Edward had also confided in me that Rose secretly worried that Bella might suffer the same sort of fate she had so many years ago and that was a thought I couldn't bear to entertain for even a moment.

The memories of the night I found Rosalie beaten and bleeding to death in the street all those years ago is something that has haunted me ever since and will into eternity and the thought that Bella could ever be hurt in the same way made me feel like the most worthless father that had ever graced God's green earth. I was a vampire for heaven's sake and I was powerless to help my daughter in her time of need. It was almost too much for me to handle but I knew that somewhere out there Bella was depending on me to find her and bring her home safely.

Other than our inability to free my baby girl, the most frustrating development had been the fact that even with some of the world's best trackers searching for her, we had found almost no trace of Bella. The only things that had been found thus far had been a her car stored in a long term parking lot at LAX, an airplane ticket to Australia under an alias, and the bag of clothes Alice had packed her stored within an airport locker in Perth. After those discoveries the trail had run cold.

Once we received word that Bella may be in Australia we had all rushed to Perth immediately, scouring the country top to bottom for any sign of her but found nothing more, not even old scent trails. If I didn't know better I would say it's like she just disappeared.

After several weeks of fruitless searching, the only conclusion we could draw was that Bella had either landed then hopped aboard another plane to god only knows were or she was snatched from the airport. Neither made much sense.

There was no reason for her to keep switching planes since she knew none of us were tracking her. And why would she store her clothes in the airport locker just to catch another flight? Besides, no matter what state of mind she was in at the time, Bella was too smart to just be grabbed and her shield should have been more than enough to fend off any attack. She had proven its strength in Volterra and the thought that it may have failed her was too hard to imagine. Things weren't adding up and I couldn't help but feel that somewhere we were missing some essentially vital clue that would lead us to Bella.

Short but sweet eh? I thought Carlisle would serve as an excellent vehicle for a third party perspective since everyone else is so involved and Esme is a little too fluffy for me. Anyway, thank you again for reading, I love you all! Like I said before I plan on updating more regularly now that I am back in civilization. In other news, my biology professor told me today that I'm part dinosaur. I had always thought it but now I have second party confirmation. Roar!

Cheers!

XOXO,

Bellarella


	7. Jailbreak

Jailbreak

**Disclaimer: Twilight might not be mine but sometimes I like to close my eyes and pretend it is. Today's song is Jailbreak by Thin Lizzy. Happy belated birthday Bella Swan!**

EPOV

I felt my phone vibrate silently in my pocket and pulled up from my hunting crouch before flipping it open with a heavy sigh.

"Edward," Emmett began as way of greeting.

"Emmett," I grumbled. I was surprised to hear his voice on the other end of the line as he was the one who had absolutely insisted I go for a hunt immediately. "Is there something I can help you with? I was just about to begin my mandated hunt."

He ignored my sarcastic comment. "I just wanted you to tell you to hurry your sweet ass up. I've got a hunch about what's going on in those prisons and I'm going to need your help. After you hunt of course," he reminded me unnecessarily.

"Of course," I replied with an annoyed sigh. "I'll be back as soon as I'm done."

"Good man, I'll see you soon," he said just before the line went dead. I quickly replaced the phone in my pocket and continued with my hunt, eager to hear his theory.

Over the past year and a half, dozens of the world's toughest criminals had gone missing, some even right out of death row. The inmates had nothing in common other than the fact that they had all been convicted of incredibly violent crimes.

The occurrences were rapidly growing in number forcing police organizations the world over to go on high alert. In some cases the humans were doubling and even tripling the number of armed guards within their prisons with no effect. What baffled the humans most about the disappearances was that there was never any evidence left behind. No video, no fingerprints, and no DNA. It was almost like the prisoners were just vanishing into thin air.

To the untrained eye it would seem to be a worldwide phenomenon but to someone who more about the supernatural aspects of this planet it was easily explainable. Vampires. There was no other explanation. The only real question was why.

"It's really getting quite out of hand," Carlisle said before folding up his Sunday morning paper.

"Another one's gone missing then?" Jasper questioned whilst snatching up the morning paper from Carlisle and opening it with a snap.

Carlisle leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temples as though he were exhausted by information. "It would seem so."

"I reckon it's another god damned newborn army," Jasper spat as he thought back to his old life training and fighting the Southern newborn armies alongside his bloodthirsty creator Maria a century earlier. "The police sure as hell don't have any leads and I can't think of any other possible explanation. Can you Edward?" He asked turning his attention to me.

He made to hand me the paper but I but up my hand and shook my head. There was really no need for me to read the physical paper as I had been reading along with Carlisle only moments before.

"No," I said slowly, "but it seems too high profile and widespread to be any normal newborn army. Why go through all the trouble of breaking into prisons when they could just snatch humans off the street and keep a low profile?"

Emmett chose that moment to enter the dining room and make his presence known. "Because they're building an elite killing force."

All of our heads snapped up in response to his confident declaration and our eyes were immediately rained on his hulking form, currently leaning against the doorjamb as though what he had just suggested were no big deal.

"I'm sorry a what?" Carlisle choked out in disbelief.

"An elite killing force," Emmett repeated himself slower this time as he walked over to the table and settled himself into the seat across from mine.

"Well of course they're an elite killing force," Carlisle retorted with a roll of his eyes at his son's suggestion. "It's a newborn army, all they do is kill."

"Yes," Emmett conceded," but stay with me now." He leaned forward and clasped his oversized hands in front of him on the table. "What if there's more to it than that? Carlisle, you've always believed that we bring our strongest human traits with us into this life. For you it would have been your compassion, for Jasper his empathy, for Edward it would have been his intuitiveness, and so on and so forth. What if whoever is creating this 'army' knew about that theory and is choosing to put it to the test by selecting their recruits based on their strongest human traits?"

Carlisle's eyes went wide at the realization that Emmett may actually be on to something this time and I squeezed my eyes shut while I attempted to clear my thoughts. Why would anyone need an army comprised of the absolute dredges of society?

"It's genius," Jasper whispered in awe as he thought about the tactical applications of having such an army and a small part of him wished he had thought of it first. "An army of newborns that were that vicious as humans would be downright merciless and absolutely insatiable."

"Right?" Emmett said looking around eagerly his butterscotch eyes flashing with satisfaction.

It was silent for a moment longer before I voiced my opinion. "I think you're on to something Em, I really do." I said as I considered it further. "But what would be the point of building an 'elite killing force'?" I asked using air quotes. "Wouldn't a group of newborns that vicious just rip one another to shreds all that much faster?"

Emmett furrowed his brow in concentration before shrugging his shoulders and leaning back in his chair nonchalantly. "Don't know the logistics man. I'm just calling things as I see them."

A hush fell over the room as we all considered the implications of what Emmett had just suggested. A force such as that would be tough to beat but not impossible, the Cullens had managed to take out the Volturi. The question really was what was the purpose of such an extreme force? Why the need for so much rage in a group of newborns?

"You don't think this could have anything to do with…" Carlisle trailed off not needing to finish speaking his thought aloud. One didn't need to be a mind reader to know what he was referring to. He was wondering if this could in anyway be related to Bella's disappearance.

"God I hope not," I answered tersely while rubbing my temples as though it would help relieve some of the stress. I felt a wave of relaxation wash over me and looked up to see Jasper give me a knowing nod of thanks. I couldn't stand the thought of my love being anywhere near such dangerous monsters.

"I hate to say it," Jasper muttered gravely as he pushed a wayward lock of his blonde hair off of his face, "but I have a very bad feeling about this."

"As do I," Carlisle agreed nodding his golden head solemnly, "as do I." He let out a heavy sigh. "Perhaps we should consult..." Just then he was interrupted by the shrill ringing of his phone. "Alice," he finished as he saw who was calling and flipped open his cell phone.

"Carlisle I've seen something," Alice said franticly the tone of her voice causing Carlisle to sit up straighter and pay close attention. While they spoke it was impossible for all of us not to eavesdrop on the conversation, another side effect of being a vampire, yet we all leaned forward as if to hear better.

"Was it Bella?" Carlisle demanded, the pitch of his voice rising audibly in worry.

"I'm sorry, no," Alice replied regretfully. "I haven't seen her. This vision was of a human I've never seen before. It was really just a flash of images but I think that maybe I now have a lead on how to find Bella."

"Thank god," Carlisle breathed sinking down into his chair in relief. "Well what is it?"

Alice paused for a moment, "It's a bit hard to describe over the phone and I'm going to need Edward's help. May I speak to him?"

"Of course," Carlisle replied before handing me the phone.

"Alice where are you?" I demanded anxious for any news of my love.

"We're in Scranton on our way back to the house. Rosalie and Esme wanted to meet with a pair of nomads they thought might have some information. To answer your question they haven't heard anything we didn't already know."

"Alright," I said with a sigh as I ran my hand though my hair in frustration. "Just hurry back so we can go through your vision together. I need to find her!"

I heard the phone change hands suddenly before Rosalie's voice came over the line. "Edward, it's Rose. We'll be back in twenty minutes." I heard some muffled voices in the background before she spoke again. "Esme asks that you all please try not to destroy any part of her new house while you wait. We'll be home soon." She didn't wait for a response before she hung up.

I had to refrain from throwing the phone against the wall in frustration. I was so sick of dead ends and supposed leads. The past few months had been full of nothing but dead ends. I wasn't sure if my heart could handle any more disappointment and I was scared that Alice's vision would end up being just that, more disappointment. I needed Alice to get here immediately so I could feel like I was doing something more than sitting around twiddling my thumbs while my love was suffering at the hands of her captors.

While I waited I busied myself packing my small travel bag in the event that I would be leaving again. Up until the past week, I had been living as a nomad, following each and every lead personally, refusing to give up on my love. I had only rejoined the Cullens in their new home in an effort to regroup and strategize a new plan of action since mine plan had, as of yet, yielded no results.

The Cullens been forced to leave Forks when some of the locals had begun to notice that they never seemed to age. They had decided to relocate to the east coast hoping to stay under the radar. A little town in the Pocono Mountains of Pennsylvania had so far allowed them to do just that. Greeley, Pennsylvania seemed to be the answer to their prayers. It was a small town surrounded by forests with excellent hunting grounds. The locals were spread far enough apart that no one really seemed to pay much attention to the new residents which was a plus. It helped that the town was also supported by numerous summer camps that had closed for the season, reducing the town's population by over seventy-five percent.

Esme was worried, on top of everything else that Bella would somehow return and be unable to find the family. It took awhile but Carlisle finally managed to convince her that, were Bella to somehow return to Forks on her own and be unable to locate us, the wolves would be more than capable of providing her with our new address. We all knew it was wishful thinking that Bella would just come strolling up to the house but it was a hope Esme clung to desperately to help her from drowning in her grief.

It had been months since any of us had last seen Bella in the flesh and we were all struggling to get through each day. We had searched every continent and nearly every country for any sign of my love with no success. The only places we hadn't looked were underwater and that was just because we knew Bella to be on dry land, based on Alice's visions of course. All we had left to cling to now was a dwindling flame of hope and the knowledge that she wasn't dead, yet. If it hadn't been for Alice's visions assuring us that Bella was still alive, I myself would surely have begged the wolves to release me from the prison of my stone flesh. Now I wasn't sure what to think.

Alice's visions were still fairly spotty as though there were some kind of static interference and she had been unable to provide us with any more clues. It wasn't like before her powers had evolved when the wolves were involved. Back then, her vision would go completely blank blacking out the futures of everyone involved whenever the wolves interfered with out futures. No, this was different. These new visions were hazy and cut in and out and I felt it had to be attributed to whatever force was holding my love hostage.

Up until this point the most worrying thing about Alice's visions was the slow evolution of Bella into something hardly recognizable. When the visions had first started, my love had appeared tattered. She had been sporting red eyes with dark circles underneath and looked terrified. She would hiss and curl up into a ball trying to make herself as small as possible yet appeared to still be fighting. We could only assume her captors were in the room with her during those visions, although we never saw them. No matter how bad those initial visions had been, Alice's most current visions were what had us the most worried.

Slowly but surely over time Bella had begun to hiss less, to straighten out and in some cases even stand up. Her clothes were no longer rags and the dark shadows beneath her red eyes were fading quickly, implying that she was not fighting against feeding upon humans any longer. It was a change that had us all worried about her mental state as it seemed that perhaps she had stopped fighting. That she had given up, something I refused to do.

After several very tense minutes of pacing I could hear the sound of Rosalie's M3 coming down the tree lined drive and we ran out to meet them, desperate for some answers.

Before the car even came to a stop Alice threw open her door and flung herself into Jasper's waiting arms, seeking comfort from her mate. As she burrowed deeper into his embrace I had to look away, ashamed but the amount of jealousy I felt in reaction to their affections. After a few moments they released their grip on one another and turned themselves toward me.

"Alice," I pleaded. "Please, show me what you saw."

Alice turned her large golden eyes toward mine before opening up her mind and replaying for me exactly what she had seen.

_A man in a pink jumpsuit sits staring at a dingy while wall in a room with no windows and a bad bolted to the floor. His face shows no emotion as he stares forward. Suddenly shouts of pain echo through the small room from the outside and his head jerks up toward the equally dingy little door off to his right. He stands slowly with a furrowed brow, shuffling toward the door as best he can with his feet and wrists shackled together with a chain. Suddenly the door is torn completely off its frame while the scene flickers in and out like a candle before disappearing completely._

"Well," Alice prods pulling me from her vision.

"Was that what I think it was?" I asked in disbelief.

"That's what I wanted to know. You saw it didn't you, the similarities? It's just too similar to be a coincidence. I mean yeah I can't see anything past that but don't you think that means…"

"It could," I interrupt. "I really think you're on to something Alice," I agree, allowing a small amount of excitement slip into my voice as my hopes begin to soar.

"Hey!" Emmet interrupted, "Hey!" he shouted louder while waving his arms in an attempt to get our attention. "Yeah thanks. I just thought I'd remind you that not all of us are freaky psychics or mind readers. You think you could fill us lesser beings in on what you're going on about."

"I had a vision," Alice began ominously sounding every bit like one of the fortune tellers you would find at a carnival.

"No shit small fry," Emmett huffed crossing his arms over his broad chest. "Care to elaborate a little?"

Alice stuck her lip out in a small pout before answering. "Fine. I had a vision of a man, obviously a prisoner of some sort judging by his clothing, right Edward?" I nodded my head in agreement before she continued. "He was sitting shackled in a small room when suddenly he heard noises outside his door before it was ripped open. Then the vision ended," she said victoriously.

Everyone stared confused at her smug expression. "And why is that a good thing?" Rosalie asked confused.

I could see Alice's response forming in her mind and beat her to answering. "Because it flickered like Alice's other visions of Bella. We think that whatever is causing those disturbances may be causing this as well. That means that who, or whatever, took Bella is also what had been kidnapping those prisoners. Don't you see, they're all connected!"

Understanding suddenly dawned on all of their faces as they too put the pieces of the puzzle together. There were still so many questions without answers but at least now we knew what we were looking for.

"Alright y'all," Jasper drawled. "What are we hangin' around catching flies in our yappers for? We have work to do! Alice darlin', do you know when this is going to happen?"

Alice shook her head, "No but I may be able to tell you where. In the vision the man was wearing a pink jumpsuit and was locked in a small cell by himself. As far as we know most, if not all, of the prisoners have been convicted of violent crimes. We just need to find out which prison uses pink jumpsuits and who the most violent criminals in that prison are. Then it will just be a matter of getting there and doing what we have to in order to get the information we need."

I had to hand it to Alice, she made it sound so easy. Like it would be a cake walk figuring out which prisons used which color jumpsuits. I sighed in frustration, this would probably take forever, possibly ruining our chances of stopping this from happening before we ever got a chance to...

"The Mason County Jail in Texas," Esme piped up without missing a beat, causing everyone to stare at her in amazement. "Oh don't look so surprised, " she huffed obviously embarrassed, "I read about it in People magazine." Carlisle shook his head in silent amusement at his wife while he hugged her closer.

"Mason County, "Jasper mused, "that's about halfway 'tween Austin and San Angelo. Those would be perfect places to hide amongst a crowd."

"Alright," Emmett said taking command of the situation as he had begun to do so often these days. "Now all we have to do if figure out who this guy is you saw in your vision and then we can…"

"I'm leaving now," I declared.

"But Edward," Carlisle protested stepping forward to put his hand on my shoulder, "we need a time frame. For all we know this could have already happened while we've been standing here."

"Exactly," I agreed, shrugging his hand away and turning back toward the house to retrieve my bag. "I refuse to waste anymore time. Hopefully I'll get there in time to stop it but if I don't then I need to get there before the scent trail fades away. I have to do this Carlisle, it's the only hope we have right now of finding her."

Carlisle's thoughts told me he understood where I was coming from. There was nothing in the world he wanted to do more than run off to rescue his youngest daughter but unlike me he also had responsibilities to the rest of his family, to his mate. He couldn't just run off half cocked like I could on what may very well end up being a wild goose chase like every other lead I had followed in recent months. He had to consider his family's safety first.

"I understand Carlisle. But I know you also understand why I have to do this. I can't live with the what if's any longer. I have to find her."

"Of course Edward," he said kindly, "we all understand why you feel that way."

"Oh shit!" Alice exclaimed as a short vision hit her causing me to growl in response.

"What is it Alice?" Esme questioned warily, "What did you see? Was it Bella? Is she alright?" Jasper sent out a wave of calm in an effort to comfort a near hysterical Esme.

Alice shook her spiky head while staring around with fire burning in her eyes. "I don't know about Bella but I can tell you that Bree Tanner certainly won't be fine when I catch up with her."

"Why?" Rosalie snapped. "What has that little nuisance done now? Did she mess with your shoes."

"That 'little nuisance' has just left for Mason County. She plans on helping the prisoner escape. She doesn't want Bella found."

Esme gasped in shock as she clutched at Carlisle for support.

"That tares it man," Emmett spat disgustedly, "I'm in. No one fucks with my baby sister and gets away with it."

"Count me in too," Rosalie hissed. "That little bitch has it coming to her." I nodded my acknowledgement.

"Edward I think I speak for the whole family when I say we're all in," Esme declared squaring her shoulders and straightening her back. "No on messes with my baby and gets away with it," she growled menacingly. "Bree had better hope I'm not the one to find her. I swear, I will slowly tear her apart piece by piece while she begs in vain for mercy."

"Wow," Emmett exclaimed in shocked admiration, "check you out Mamma Bear!"

"Alright then," I interrupted trying to refocus everyone on the matter at hand. "It looks like we're all going. We're going to need to get to Texas and fast. Does anyone have any suggestions?"

Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!

XOXO,

Bellarella


	8. Hello My Treacherous Friends

Hello My Treacherous Friends

**Disclaimer: Twilight was not my brain child. Clear staples, now those are my brain child. Today's song is Hello My Treacherous Friends by Ok Go**

EPOV

"I've got something!" Rosalie radioed excitedly over the intercom.

"Good job baby," Emmett encouraged, "just follow your nose and be careful, we'll be there soon!"

As soon as we had discovered Bree's treacherous plans we had sprung into action. I was unsurprised to find that the Cullens really did have more money than I had ever imagined. In a matter of minutes Jasper had managed to schedule for the family's private Leer Jet to be brought to the Quillayute Airport and prepped for immediate take off. Jasper would be piloting the flight and Carlisle, Alice, and Emmett would be his passengers. Even with the rush it would take several hours for the plane to be fueled and ready, leaving them time to inform the wolves as well as various allies in the area. If there was to be a fight we would be ready. Meanwhile Rosalie, Esme, and I took off running immediately to track Bree's scent from the ground.

The fact that Esme and Rosalie were on the ground tracking would normally be unusual but given the circumstances it made perfect sense. Both had a motherly instinct to protect Bella and were desperate to destroy anything and anyone who would seek to harm her. They had, as Emmett so eloquently phrased it, gone all mama bear.

We were currently hot on her trail and as expected, she was making a bee line straight for Texas. The only reason we had yet to catch her was her newborn strength. While she was nowhere near as strong as she once was Bree still had a very small portion of her human blood still left in her system. That paired with her substantial head start and desire to out run us had proved beneficial to her but not for very much longer. We would catch up to her soon and when we did, well I didn't want to think about it. I had spent decades watching the Volturi torment and torture their victims and I can honestly say that what they had done was nothing compared to the methods of torture Rosalie and Esme were currently entertaining.

"Alice to Edward, do you read me? Over."

"Yes I read you. What is it Alice?" I asked exasperated, refusing to slow down even minutely. This could be the break I needed in order to find Bella, to liberate her from whatever hell she had found herself in and I was not going to let anyone or anything stand in my way.

"Edward we've figured out which prisoner they're after. I'm working on locating his cell black now to give us a better idea of where they might plan to enter and exit the building so we can plan our strategy.

"Alright well, who is it?" I asked.

"The prisoner's name is Mark Underwood. He's currently serving this seventh year of his one-hundred and eighty years sentence without any chance of parole. He's currently in Mason County awaiting transport to a new maximum security prison."

I let out a low whistle. Whoever this guy was he must be bad to have earned himself that much time behind bars.

"God Alice, what did this guy do?" I asked concerned about the type of characters that could currently be surrounding my love.

There was a moment of silence over the waves. "You know what he did isn't really important," she hedged, "what matters is that we stop him from being taken right? Right so…"

"Alice," I growled, "what did this guy do?"

She hesitated for a moment before answering. "He's a, he's a serial rapist Edward. This guy was convicted for sixteen brutal rapes and is a suspect in over sixty more rapes and disappearances." I heard Rosalie's gasp and knew she had overheard our conversation.

"Fuck," I spat, dropping my arm and speeding up as much as my body would allow. Rosalie came into my peripheral vision and began to match me stride for stride.

Things had just gone from bad to worse. If this guy was turned there was no telling what he would do with the power he would gain as a newborn. One thing was for certain, there was no way in hell he was getting out of that jail either alive or undead. He would never set foot in Bella's presence so long as I still existed.

The realization that this group of vampires was targeting criminals with backgrounds such as this brought Rosalie's fears screaming to the forefront of my mind. I was well aware of her story and although I had told Carlisle that it was a fate she feared she might one day share with Bella it had never seemed like such a real possibility as it did now.

I had to fight to keep my imagination running away with me but it was a battle I was quickly losing. I had been inside too many minds not to be able to picture with perfect clarity what could potentially occur and it made me sick. Rosalie was no better off, trapped as she was by her own horrific memories of the events that led to her eventual descent into the half life of an immortal. Pushing my way into her mind I commanded her to stop thinking about it in an effort to preserve not only her sanity but my own.

We had been running for several hours by the time Rosalie and I reached the outskirts of Mason County, Texas near midnight. We had left Esme in our proverbial dust several hundred miles back but knew she would catch up. Our only mission right now was stopping these monsters and recovering our Bella.

The others had radioed to let us know that they had landed and were on their way but there was no time to wait. Rosalie and I had to stop this now, with or without their help.

Bree's scent had grown progressively stronger and we knew we were getting close. God have mercy on her black heart when Rosalie got a hold of her, there would be hell to pay for her betrayal.

As we had reentered civilization, both Rose and I had shut off our radios and cell phones in an attempt to catch her unawares. Doing so would be difficult but not impossible. We were counting on her being too blinded by her hate for Bella to be paying much attention to what was going on around her leaving her open to attack.

As we neared the jail we slowed further, taking care to not attract any unwanted attention at such a late our as well as watching our backs lest we walk willingly into a trap. We had no time to spare for such stupid mistakes.

The Mason County Jail was nothing like I had imagined. Instead of guard towers and miles of barbed wire fences I found myself openly gaping at a Romanesque Revival style brick building that had to be even older than I was. I was dumbfounded by the stupidity of humans. Imagine, thinking they could contain such a vicious predator within such unsecure walls such as these. It was no wonder the group who had been snatching all these prisoners had chosen now to attack. The ease with which they could do so would be absolutely laughable.

Without warning, Rosalie's golden head suddenly snapped to the left and she took off like a shot, completely disregarding our need for stealth. Throwing all of my reservations aside, I quickly followed her and caught the same sweetly familiar scent that had led her on her hunt, the smell of a burning vampire.

As we rounded the corner we found ourselves in a dark alleyway near the prison. Without stopping to consider the possible danger, Rosalie stormed the alley and stopped short in front of the now of smoldering pile of ash littering the filthy ground before turning her head to look at me. As our eyes met I saw a confusing mix of emotions skitter across her stately features before settling on a look of pure hatred.

"They got her first," was all she said before turning to back to spit upon the pile of ash we once knew as Bree. "Fucking bitch didn't deserve such an easy death. "

I was shocked by what we had found, yes, but I was even more shocked by what we didn't find. This was obviously the handiwork of at least one vampire yet there was no alien scent here, save Bree's. Somehow they had found a way not only to interfere with Alice's visions but also to mask their scents. I began to wonder just what else our unseen foes were capable of.

I pulled out my phone and powered it up, desperate to speak to Alice before we proceeded any further. Once it powered up I was greeted by eighty-seven unanswered phone calls and seventy-four unread messages. I ignored them knowing they would be from Alice and chose instead to call the source myself.

Alice picked up on the first ring. "Thank god you're not dead! What were you thinking barging in there? Your futures have been flickering just like Bella's and I couldn't see what would happen."

"It's called stealth Alice," I growled. "We couldn't have our phones going off and informing every vampire within a two mile radius of our exact location now could we? What's going on here?"

"I don't really know. Her future did that flickering thing just before it blacked out. To be honest I was more concerned with what was going on inside the jailhouse than witnessing Bree's death as satisfying as it would have been. Underwood is gone he was taken just before you arrived. In fact, you should be able to hear the alert right about … now." She predicted just as horns within the jailhouse walls began blaring. "We're on our way to you with Esme. You and Rosalie need to meet us down the street at the Odeon Theatre in three minutes. Then we can regroup and start looking for clues."

Alice gave me no time to protest before she hung up the phone. I turned my attention back to Rosalie who had been listening in to the entire exchange.

"Let's go," I said jerking my head to the side. "We need to catch these bastards before they let that animal lose anywhere near Bella."

Rosalie responded silently by nodding her head in ascent and following me into the dark night. We were careful to avoid the commotion at the jailhouse and stuck to the deepest of shadows while staying on high alert for any trace of our quarry.

**So I know you were probably hoping for a much longer chapter but things are beginning to happen very fast and I need to break them up so as to avoid any confusion about what is going on. Please review and let me know what you think!**

**XOXO,**

**Bellarella**


	9. Stockholm Syndrome

Stockholm Syndrome

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine. Today's song is Stockholm Syndrome by Muse.**

BPOV

I was thirsty, so very thirsty. I wanted to cry out and beg for relief from the inferno within my throat but I had to be a good girl. Good girls got fed, bad girls got… No! Mustn't think about that! I would be a good girl.

I heard food steps approaching and quickly kneeled and dropped my eyes to the floor like I had been taught. It would not be wise for me to anger the master.

When the master had first found me I had struggled, fought, and thought dangerous thoughts but I knew better now. Now my thoughts were centered only on my thirst and pleasing the master.

"You are dismissed Roberto," the musical tenor of the master commands in a clipped tone. "I will not be needing your assistance."

I heard no response other than the retreat of one set of feet as another swiftly approached my quarters. The footsteps came to a stop before the voice of the master addressed me.

"And how is my pet today? Have you been a good girl for Roberto?" The master queried in a pleasant voice.

I nodded my head, not daring to speak without permission, while ghosting my hand lightly over the raised scar on my shoulder. I swore I would never again misbehave for Roberto. Although I had fought against him at first I had quickly grown to fear him. Thankfully the master chose to protect me from him so long as I behaved as I should.

"That's my darling, such a good girl," he praised. "Are you thirsty baby?"

Again I nodded my head, this time clutching at the raging inferno in my throat. I was so very thirsty. I would do almost anything to sooth the burn.

"Come my pet," the voice commanded. "I have brought you a very special treat."

I rose quickly from the floor. I had never received a special treat from the master before and I wondered what I had done to deserve it. My only hope was that it would be something to quench the flames currently ripping me apart from the inside out.

Quickly, I followed the master's retreating form as he lead me through the deserted labyrinth of my home toward a sound that is vaguely familiar. It was a sort of wet squelchy sound that some part of my brain vaguely remembered. Whatever its source, it caused my mouth to water with fresh venom.

"Enjoy your treat my angel," the master cooed before pushing me through the entryway.

My nose was immediately assaulted with what had to be the most deliciously tantalizing scent that has ever existed. I let out an involuntary growl as my body sank into an instinctual crouch while my eyes searched out the source of the mouth watering smell.

In an instant I zeroed in on a pile of cloth in the corner of the room and without another thought I found myself hovering over it as I salivated like never before. The only thought in my mind was that I must taste this exquisite bouquet immediately. The smell coming off of my present called to me like a siren's song.

I readied my body to strike when the pile of cloth suddenly let out an unexpected snuffle and shifted slightly, shocking me enough to recoil and decide to investigate. Carefully, I peeled back the layer of cloth to reveal, a vampire? No, not a vampire I realized as I cocked my head to the side in confusion. A voice inside my head tells me that this is a sleeping human, not much older than a child.

"Go on my pet, taste him," the master encouraged excitedly from the entryway.

After nodding to the master, I turned my attention back to the human only to be hit with another wave of ecstasy as he exhales, bathing me once again, in his extraordinary scent. I was certain that I had never wanted something as badly as I wanted to taste the sweet nectar currently flowing beneath the thin layer of this human's flesh. The flames in my throat have now grown in unimaginable intensity making me believe that I may be incinerated any moment if I don't move quickly.

As I once again crouched over the source of the delicious pounding, I was again distracted when a light suddenly shined in through a crack in the wall landing on the messy hair atop the human's head. I manage to stop for a moment more to examine it. It's such a strange color, a sort of bronze, just like…

I hadn't even finished my thought before I have thrown myself across the room as far from the human as possible and curled up in a ball with a pained cry.

"What are you doing?" The master demanded angrily. "Kill it!" He commanded forcefully.

Without thinking of the consequences I would surely face for defying the master's orders, I shook my head. I'm not sure why but can't hurt this human, no matter how badly every molecule of my being screams for the taste of its blood.

"That's an order!" The master shouted. "You will kill this human or I will be forced to call Roberto."

I curled more tightly into myself, whimpering slightly with the knowledge of what will surely happen to me for my insolence.

"Fine," the master growled with displeasure. "But be warned, you will come to regret this decision. In the meantime I will not let this delicious morsel go to waste. More for me I suppose."

Without a moment's hesitation to consider the torture I would certainly endure for disobeying the master's orders, I found myself crouching in front of the still sleeping human, willing to fight to save it. I bared my teeth at the master and let loose a guttural growl as the human began to stir behind me.

"That my dear was a very stupid move," the master stated calmly before snapping his fingers. Roberto has been summoned.

Within an instant I found myself again trapped within the darkest corner of my own mind, unable to escape, unable to fight. I was completely defenseless against Roberto's power and I am terrified to discover what torture he and his crew will have inflicted upon my body when I eventually emerge from the darkness. I can only hope that the master will eventually take pity on me and free me from my tomb soon.

As I cry alone in the darkness, I berated myself fiercely. I was wrong to question the kindness the master had shown me. The master had only ever tried to protect me, to make me happy and I had thrown his kindness back in his face without a moment's hesitation and for what? A human? What was he to me? Nothing, yet I had defied the master so easily in order to protect it. I deserved my punishment and more for what I had done. I vowed not to disobey another order ever again. I would be a good girl from now on. I would give the master a reason to be proud of me.

As the darkness cleared all I could hear was the insistent drip, drip, drip of water coming from somewhere outside my chamber. It was enough to drive a sane person crazy, lucky for me I was certain I was nowhere near sane. Eventually I slowly regained control over my body and was able to assess the damage Roberto and his cronies had no doubt caused. My body appeared to have been badly beaten yet all of my limbs seemed to still be fully intact this time which was truly a miracle.

For what could easily have been weeks I sat alone in my corner of my quarters, rocking myself and praying for relief from the pain in my throat. I had very little hope after the way I had acted but my prayers for relief were all that kept the fire from consuming me completely. I almost wished for Roberto to lock me back into myself, at least there I was free from the pain until he decided to restore my ability to feel.

My rocking was interrupted by the sound of swiftly moving feet and I looked up long enough to see the master enter my quarters. Immediately I threw myself at his, begging him for his forgiveness of my transgressions. The master made no move, nor did he utter a word and when I dared to look up I found the master was glaring at me with hardened crimson eyes and I shrunk back in fear.

"That was very stupid of you baby," the master scolded me in a cold voice that sent a chill down my spine. "After everything I've done for you, all I've sacrificed for your happiness "This, this is how you repay me?" The master shook his head in disbelief and looked away. "Perhaps I should have let them have you," he murmured.

I shook my head adamantly. Beseeching him with my eyes not to give me over to those monsters. He was the only one who could keep me safe, without him I dared not even imagine what untold horrors would await me.

"Is there something you wanted to say pet?"

I nodded my head. "Well go ahead, speak."

I opened my mouth to speak but no sound would come out. The fire had decimated my vocal cords. After several failed attempts I managed a whisper. "I'm… I'm so sorry master. I don't know what came over me. Please, please no more. I'll do anything," I swore while clutching at my throat in agony.

A slow, satisfied smile spread over the master's face giving him an eerie appearance. "That my dear is more like it but baby," he warned his smile fading slightly, "you must understand that I will not be giving you another chance. You must promise to do everything I say when I say it otherwise I will be forced to give you to the others and I won't be held responsible for whatever fate they may have in store for you my beauty. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head quickly.

"Alright then," the master replied as the smile on his face grew larger than ever before. "I believe your throat is probably smarting something awful isn't it dear?" He didn't wait for my response before he continued. "I've brought you a little something but baby," he warned, "I won't stand for any hesitation on your part, is that understood."

"Yes master," I managed to croak as the now familiar scent began to drift into my quarters causing the last remainder of my venom to pool in my decimated mouth.

In less than a second the same human who had been the source of all my trouble before was thrown into the room. I was upon it, viciously tearing into the soft skin of his throat and quenching the flames in my own before it even had a chance to scream. It thrashed wildly below me for a few moments before it grew still. I drank until the beating of its heart stopped and I continued to search for more cooling relief but found none. Disgusted I threw the eviscerated corpse away and looked pleadingly to the master, eager for more.

At the sight of my desperate visage the master let out an amused chuckle before snapping his fingers. Immediately there were more humans thrust into the room and from the sounds coming from outside even more on their way. I let out a sigh of contentment before my teeth sliced into yet another squirming victim, drowning out all other thoughts in an overwhelming feeling of ecstasy.


	10. The Rabbit, The Bat, and The Reindeer

The Rabbit, The Bat, and The Reindeer

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine. Today's song is The Rabbit, The Bat, and The Reindeer by Dr. Dog. Yeah I know it's weird.**

EPOV

After we regrouped outside the theatre we scoured the city, searching for any unknown scents. Everyone was frantic, terrified of what may happen if the traceless vampires and their captive were not found quickly.

It wasn't until we expanded our search to cover the surrounding countryside that we found what we were looking for, a very faint but fairly recent scent trail. Jasper immediately took point, being the most experienced of all of us at tracking.

The trail led us in what seemed to be an endless loop, cutting in and out for miles before we would pick it up again and resume our hunt. It was devastatingly frustrating. With every twist and turn I could feel Bella slipping farther and farther from my grasp than I ever thought possible. I had all but resigned myself to the inevitable soul crushing disappointment that was bound to come once this turned into yet another dead end when Emmett let out a mental whoop before taking off like a bat out of hell.

As soon as I caught on to what he was all about I followed without hesitation. Through my mind's eye I watched as all of the Cullens paused for but a second before following quickly but cautiously in the giant's footsteps, desperate for some good news.

Emmett and I zoomed over the landscape, dodging scrub brush and boulders as we raced deeper into the countryside following a scent trail that, until a few miles ago, had all but disappeared. This trail was fresh and strong and even more exciting, it was intermingled with the scents of several other vampires as well as that of a human.

This was it I could feel it in my bones. I was almost to my love. Just a few moments more and I would have her in my arms. I wasn't naïve enough to think that everything between Bella and I would be all sunshine and lollypops but I truly believed that this experience would only serve to make us stronger. Once Bella learned just how desperately I had fought to find her, never giving up hope, she would surely allow me back into her life to fight off her demons together.

After another few miles Emmett began to slow and I shortened my strides to keep pace with him as we waited several moments for the rest of the Cullens to catch up. As much as I wanted to dash in and destroy whoever had held my love against her will I knew that running in half cocked would only get me and possibly Bella hurt. While I wasn't worried about myself, I wouldn't be able to live with the knowledge that I had caused my love more pain. I had to be smart about this.

Cautiously we approached what appeared to be an old mining operation which, by the decrepit looks of things, had probably been abandoned sometime during the early nineteen hundreds. The area was saturated with the smell of several vampires.

No discussion was necessary each of us knew what needed to be done. Without a sound we fanned out to cover any possible escape routes. Normally a stake out would have been called for but as we drew closer, the frantic heartbeats and tortured screams of a human undergoing the change could be heard emanating from somewhere deep within the mine. It was without a doubt the piece of scum they had kidnapped from the prison several hours earlier.

Most of the scents seemed to be coming from the dilapidated wooden shanty sitting precariously atop a bluff overlooking the mine entrance. Jasper, Emmett, and I quickly encircled the building eager for a fight yet unwilling to make our presence known prematurely.

With a nod of his head Jasper signaled for us to converge upon the shack and without a moment's hesitation Emmett and I had flung ourselves through the boarded up windows while Jasper went in through the front door.

Immediately, a fierce but quick scuffle ensued as we took the only resident of the building captive. We found ourselves in possession of a young vampire, probably about twenty when he was turned, with sandy blonde hair and crimson eyes. Once we had him subdued, Emmett pinned him to the floor while Jasper took his head in his hands and I kept watch.

"What's your name?" I demanded of our prisoner, anxious to get this over with and find Bella.

"Co- Colby," he stuttered nervously.

"Well Co-Colby," Emmett taunted, "we're going to ask you some questions and you're going to answer them for us like a good boy and maybe, just maybe you make it out of here alive. You got it?" he hissed grinding his knee into the vampire's side.

Colby let out a grunt of pain but nodded his agreement as best he could.

"Let's start out with something simple alright. Who are you working for?"

"I don't, I don't know." Colby admitted.

"Wrong answer asshole," Emmett spat as he reached back and slugged the immobile vampire in the face hard enough for small cracks to appear.

"I swear man, I'm telling the truth," Colby pleaded. "I don't know who's in charge of this outfit. Alls I know is I get orders from some Cajun dude with dreads and I follow them."

"You just follow orders no questions? Are you an idiot or something?" Emmett demanded disgusted.

"Enough of this bullshit," Jasper growled into the captive vampire's stricken face. "We're running out of time. Where is she?"

"I don't know who you're talking about," the Colby sputtered, fear shining in his eyes.

"Don't give us that shit!" Emmett spat while yanking the man's arm back painfully. "We know you have her." He gave the arm another sharp pull and succeeded in removing it from its socket. The captive howled in pain but his pleas for mercy fell upon deaf ears.

"The girl stupid! Where is she?" I demanded.

"There's no girl here, I swear it!"

"Liar!" Emmett roared before punching our hostage square in the chest.

Desperate for answers and unwilling to wait any longer I plunged into Colby's mind searching for any sign of my love. Pushing past his thoughts of pain and blind fear I searched for any information that might be useful but came up empty handed. The idiot had been telling the truth, he and the few others here were just lackeys who followed the orders of a faceless stranger.

None of them knew why they were doing the things they were ordered to do, nor were they inclined to ask. Colby was not much older than a newborn yet during his few years in this life he had been brutally tortured into submission by a vampire he knew as Rico before being dropped off at this camp several months ago.

Disgusted, I withdrew from his mind and gesture for Emmett to stop the thorough thrashing he had been giving our captive.

"He's telling the truth," I sighed in defeat. "The coward is too afraid to ask any questions and just does what he's told, when he's told to do it."

"So that's it?" Jasper asked in disbelief. "We've got nothing?"

"Not nothing," I replied. "I have a name and a face." I turned my attention back to the whimpering captive on the floor intent on getting all the information possible. "Who is Rico Colby?"

The answer I received was not what I expected. Colby began to thrash wildly on the floor while his scarlet eyes rolled back into his head and he let out a series of keening wails. I looked at Jasper in disbelief as he and Emmett struggled to retain their hold on Colby's struggling form.

"What the hell Jazz?" Emmett grunted.

"I don't know man," Jasper admitted. "As soon as Edward mentioned that name his fear levels went off the charts. If he were human he would surely be having a heart attack right now. As it is I'm struggling to calm him down enough to keep him coherent. What did this guy do to him Edward?"

"I'm not entirely sure," I admitted. "The memory of it is blacked out in so many places it's hard to piece together but I can tell you from what I did see, it was bad, like Volturi bad."

"I don't like the sound of that," Jasper mumbled. "If this guy has Bells there's no tellin' what could happen. We've got to get this shit storm taken care of and get the hell out of here."

"I couldn't agree more," Emmett replied with a nod, "but what should we do with this guy? I mean we can't just leave him here, can we?"

"What do you think Alice?" I asked knowing that even if she was too far to have heard me she would have seen me ask.

_"Order him to leave here and forget he ever saw us. I don't see any trouble from him in the future. The ones inside on the other hand we will have to destroy. Colby was a harmless petty thief while the others were convicted of several brutal murders."_

"Alice says we can cut this guy loose after I mess with his mind a bit. The others will have to be killed though."

The Cullen boys agreed, not willing to bet against Alice no matter how much trouble she had been having with her visions lately. Rather than waste any more precious time I pushed my way into Colby's nonsensical mind and followed Alice's directions before instructing Emmett and Jasper to set him loose. Immediately, the now pacified vampire sprang from the floor and raced out the door heading north to Canada. As soon as he was out of sight we quickly rejoined the others near the entrance of the mine in order to strategize.

While we had been dealing with Colby the others had scouted the area looking for any possible escape routes or trails we had missed on our way in. Esme had discovered a back entrance to the mine and it was quickly decided that she and Carlisle would guard the exit in case anyone tried to make a break for it. Meanwhile Jasper and I would enter the mine through the main entrance while Emmett and the girls came in from the back.

With grim looks of determination we took our positions and at Alice's signal we swiftly made our way into to mine. The place had obviously not been in service for many years as it was collapsing in on itself and many of the side tunnels had suffered cave-ins at some point over the last few decades.

Jasper and I stealthily picked our way through the rubble as we wound our way deeper into the bowels of the mine headed for what I imagined must have once been the main cavern.

The air in the mine was stale and heavy with the smell of rot. Apparently the vampires dwelling here had been bringing their victims here to feed before disposing of the bodies. By the smell I ventured to guess that they hadn't gone very far to dump the corpses, the smell was very similar to that of the Volturi catacombs.

In the distance we could hear the faint sound of running water but that was all but drowned out by the tortured screams of the changing human. In a matter of minutes we had reached the entrance to the main cavern. I scanned the room for thoughts, bypassing the fiery torment of the writing human and settling on the vile and viscous thoughts emanating from the three vampires congregated near the back entrance.

It was immediately obvious to me why Alice had sentenced these creatures to death. They were some of the missing convicts, taken from prisons around the country and their thoughts were so dark and sadistic that they could have given Jane a run for her money were she still alive. Yes, these creatures needed to be exterminated before they could pollute the world with any more of their evil doings.

After quickly checking in with Alice and the others, I gave Jasper the thumbs up and we leapt into action, each of us taking down a vampire quickly while the third tried to escape out the back. Before he had gone more than a few feet I heard the sound of screeching metal and then silence as he was dispatched my an angry Rosalie a mere moment before putting the miserable excuse for a human being out of his misery once and for all.

Jasper and I had not yet destroyed our captives as we hoped to get some information out of them before their final deaths. Unfortunately, it soon became apparent that they knew precious little more about who was pulling the strings than Colby had. It was only after Jasper had beheaded his captive that mine gave up some more information about the Cajun vampire Colby had referred to earlier.

Apparently he worked in concert with a red headed female, handing out orders and overseeing particularly important missions. None of that was as interesting to me as the small tidbit that came next. Apparently this female had a talent for evasion that was so strong that she had no scent.

Once certain that there was nothing more to be gained from my prisoner, I killed him quickly and threw his dismembered body parts into the now raging fire on the other side of the vast cavern. The information about the female would be valuable now that we had our answer about the vampire with the nonexistent scent.

I wondered of perhaps she had sensed we were on our way and high tailed it out of here once she dropped off the human. The thought caused me to panic as I realized that if she were to reach whoever is in charge of this operation before we do my Bella could be in very real danger.

Sensing my panic, Jasper sent me a quizzical look and a wave of tranquility that, although appreciated, did little to settle my already frayed nerves. Quickly I informed the Cullens about the new turn of events and stressed the importance of finding this woman quickly before any more damage could be done to my love.

We spread out around the mine, searching for any trace of the woman's traveling companion betting that, from what I had gleaned from the vampire's sadistic mind, wherever he was she would be close by. Thankfully luck was on our side as Carlisle was able to pick up the faintest trace of a scent heading away from the mine towards the northwest. We soon left the smoke filled mine far behind us without a second thought so intent were we on finding Bella.

After a few tense hours we caught the hint of the Cajun's scent once again mixed with the scents of several more unknown vampires and readied ourselves for yet another fight. I prayed that this time we would find my love, otherwise I would not be held accountable for my actions should we encounter more of the former inmates following mystery orders.

**Please leave me some love and let me know what you think! I promise it's not who you think has Bella captive!**


	11. Dust Me Off

Dust Me Off

Disclaimer: I'm almost cool enough to have written Twilight but not quite. Today's song is Dust Me Off by Tilly and the Wall. Google the song, the tapping sound in the background is tap dancing, yeah.

EPOV

Luck, it seemed, was not with us. After leaving the mine in Texas, we managed to come across another camp of unquestioning vampire followers which led to yet another and another after that. It seemed we had stumbled upon a far reaching network of what could only be described as sleeper cells. It was unsettling to think about how many more of these groups we would find and how many more may remain undetected indefinitely if we didn't happen to come across their trails.

It was soon obvious that this was a virulent plague that we were ill equipped to handle on our own and we were forced to call in not only the wolves but also the newly formed governing force from Volterra. Before long, all vampires who were considered allies were called upon to help search for information and eradicate this potential threat.

I was so sick of fighting a hidden enemy, tired of following one faint trail after another as I tracked the evasive redhead and her Cajun companion around the globe. The only thing that kept me going was the belief that she would eventually lead me to a reunion with the one woman who possessed my heart.

Thus far we had managed to track the elusive pair north, through the United States and into eastern Canada before they cut across the Arctic circle and dropped into Russia by way of Cape Chelyuskin on the Taimyr Peninsula.

As they had traversed the oceans, things had gotten a bit sketchy concerning our tracking, but thanks to their overall carelessness we were able to pick up their scents in northern Russia after a few frustrating weeks of scouring numerous coastlines across the Northern Hemisphere.

Jasper theorized that the only reason we were now experiencing small successes in scenting the mystery vampires was that this pair was so used to being untrackable, due to the redhead's gift. This had lulled them into a sense of false security causing them to become sloppy. This sloppiness had let them allowing for more and more distance between themselves which in turn allowed the Cajun's scent to escape from the realm of her control, providing us with what we needed in order to track them.

Following this pair had been a maddening task. Often, we would arrive at a location after them by a day or more but sometimes we were but a few minutes behind yet we never managed to close the gap any further. It was enough to drive a man completely insane, being so close yet so far.

Adding to our ever increasing stress level, Alice had continued to have her spotty visions of Bella more and more often. None gave away her location nor the identity of her captors but they did provide my sister and I front row seats for the evolution of my love.

She had gone from being a scared and near feral captive to a cruel, confident, and almost unrecognizable creature of immense power. Alice's visions showed Bella no longer cowered in the corner of her quarters like a frightened wounded animal and terrifyingly, part of me wished she would.

Instead, she now commanded the room with here mere presence and gorged herself upon the blood of the innocent without remorse. She was radiant, exuding power and ferocity forcing those brought before her to cower in fear and occasionally prostate themselves before her magnificent visage before meeting their violent demise. While Bella barely resembled the woman we knew and loved, the only thing that had not changed were her eyes.

While the color may have changed from their lovely golden hue to that of freshly spilt blood, the look within them had not. They were the eyes of the dead and had been ever since Alice's first vision of her after she was taken from us. Gone were the fire and depth that provided a window into her beautiful soul. These wondrous attributes had been replaced instead with what could only be described as a wall that gave her eyes a cold, deadened appearance.

Each time I witnessed these brutal changes within my love, I prayed this wall, whatever it may be, had chinks within it so that I might demolish it once she was found. I vowed that someday, no matter what it took, I would gaze once again into the molten depths of her eyes and bask in the beauty of her soul.

I was running undetected along the Swiss-Italian border when I felt my phone began to vibrate from within the depths of my coat pocket. Stopping immediately, I pulled the tiny device out and pushed talk as soon as I saw who was calling.

"Edward, we have a lead!" Seth blurted excitedly into the phone before I could offer a greeting. My ears perked up and Seth immediately had my full and undivided attention.

Seth eagerly volunteered his information before I could demand and explanation. "We were following your old trail through Norway in order to take out that group you had tagged for us when we caught a scent we've come across faint traces of before now but never as strong as this so we split up to investigate and dude, we caught that Cajun vamp you've been following!"

If my heart still beat it would have been beating right out of my chest at this momentous news. This vampire could very well hold the key that led to the recovery of my love!

"Are you sure?" I demanded anxiously.

Seth let out an amused snort. "Yeah man, pretty sure. I mean I could be wrong but I don't think it's too often one finds a Cajun vampire with dreadlocks running through Oslo, Norway."

I was slightly irritated by the young wolf's sarcasm but pushed it aside in order to focus on the issue at hand. I had to get as much information out of this vampire as possible and I just hoped the wolves had stayed in control and not destroyed him completely, he could be the key.

"Do you still have him?"

"Nah Edward, we let him go," he replied his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Of course we still have him, we're not stupid. What kind of idiot question is that?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. It was not my intention to insult the wolves' abilities or intelligence but I needed to be sure he wasn't dead and I told Seth so.

After a few minutes more of conversation I learned that the wolves were camped in Maridalen valley, just north of Oslo and made plans to arrive there with Jasper as soon as possible in order to properly interrogate the Cajun.

After ending my call with the wolves I had to wait less than a second before my phone rang once again.

"Hey Edward! Jasper and I are on our way to Oslo now, although I'm not sure why, which tells me the wolves are somehow involved," my overexcited sister quickly blurted out in one breath. "We're close so it should only take us a few hours to get there."

For the past few months, Jasper and Alice had been focusing on tracking the redhead while I was acting as more of a free agent, moving from nest to nest, interrogating any survivors we found there for information about their mission or Bella's whereabouts. So far my mission had yielded very few positive results.

"Thanks Alice. I'll meet you just outside of the entrance to Maridalen Valley if that's agreeable to both you and Jasper. It would seem the wolves have caught the Cajun."

"They did?" She squealed excitedly.

"So it seems," I replied. "Right now they're holding him prisoner while searching the area for the redhead but I'm not counting on them finding her," I admitted.

While I had all the faith in the world in the wolves I had to admit it would be truly extraordinary if they did manage to come across the redhead and I would be first in line to shake their hands but with her lack of a scent and the loss of her one tell, it would be like finding a needle in a haystack.

"Hey now," Alice scolded, "none of your pessimism. I may not be able to see anything but I have a good feeling about this."

"Sorry Alice," I apologized sincerely, "it's just a little hard to stay positive sometimes."

"That's alright, I'll forgive you," she chirped sweetly.

"Gee, thanks. I'm going to hand up now but I'll see you both in a few hours when my flight lands."

"Okie dokie. Oh and Edward, you're going to want to bring some music with you on your flight. You're seatmate is a talker," she sing songed before hanging up.

Before I received the call from Seth, I had been on my way to a series of caves a few miles outside of Athens by way of Barcelona, were I had just finished exploring the minds of two newly captured vampires before they were destroyed. My plans had immediately changed as soon as that phone rang the first time and after a few phone calls to Riley, who would take over for me in Athens, and the airlines respectively, I was on my way to the nearest airport.

Before boarding the plane I closed my eyes and took a deep, calming breath before pulling my i-pod out of my backpack and checking its charge. I've never been able to stand airplane conversationalists. For some reason humans seem to feel that because some unfortunate soul is trapped next them for five and a half hours, it is alright for them to unload all of their life's baggage. Well that wasn't happening to this guy, at least not again anyway. Besides, I needed to focus all my energy on keeping my head around the Cajun in case he truly was involved in Bella's abduction. It wouldn't do for me to send him into the hereafter before I got what I needed from him.

The flight from Madrid to Oslo was mentally exhausting, Alice was right. My seatmate, a middle aged recently divorced mother of two, was a talker and fancied herself a cougar. I almost had a conniption mid-flight when I found her hand steadily creeping up my thigh as she hinted at an impromptu rendezvous in the first class lavatory.

If I hadn't been able to mentally order her to desist, I probably would have caused quite the panic when I ripped my way out the side of the airplane and ran the rest of the way to Oslo. The soothing notes of the piano concerto I had composed for Bella streaming through my headphones and the memories of my time in the meadow with my love, were the only things that kept me focused and in control of my actions.

As soon as the plane's forward doors were opened, I raced off the plane like a shot, eager to distance myself from the self described cougar and get some answers. I quickly bypassed the luggage claim and hailed a taxi. Debarking in a large city like Oslo meant that it would be impossible to move at a nonhuman speed without drawing the notice of numerous passersby so I had to rely on sluggish human transportation to get me to Maridalen for my rendezvous.

The forty-five minute cab ride felt like torture as I was forced to wait impatiently for answers that might change everything. Finally, just as I was about to throw the cab driver out the windshield and take over the driving myself, we pulled up to the entrance of Maridalen and were greeted by a somber yet determined looking Jasper and an impatient Alice.

Tossing the driver a few bills, I stepped out of the cab and waited for him to turn the corner before dashing into the woods toward the overwhelming stench of the wolves.

We ran deep into the forest, miles from any hiking trails before emerging in the clearing where the wolves had set up camp. Immediately, we were greeted by the signs of an epic struggle.

It would appear the Cajun had put up one hell of a fight before being taken down by the pack. Strewn about were displaced boulders and uprooted trees. There were several large trees that had apparently been used as projectiles and were now lodged within the trunks of some of their unfortunate brethren.

As soon as we stepped out from the tree line and into the supernaturally created clearing, we were greeted with smiles and nods of welcome from the pack as Sam and Seth stepped forward to meet us.

"Thanks for coming so quickly," Sam mumbled seriously as he shook each of our hands in greeting. "We haven't been able to get any information out of our guest and we are just as eager for Bella's safe return as I'm sure you are."

I was tempted to argue that there was no possible way anyone could miss Bella as much as I but I chose instead to keep my mouth shut. The wolves had been nothing but helpful and from their memories it was clear that Bella meant a lot to each and every one of them. She was the last link they had to Jacob and was someone they loved and respected. It would not do to start an argument about semantics.

"So," Alice piped up, eager for any information and still not used to waiting for answers like everyone else, "where is he?"

From the nearby campfire Jared chuckled darkly as he threw another stick into the growing inferno. "Which part?"

Jasper quirked an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"He said," Quil replied from his station near the fire as he too threw more firewood into the blaze, "which part?"

"What do you mean which part?" Alice asked before turning her confused ocher gaze on me. "Edward what the heck are they talking about?"

I pushed my way into the wolves' thoughts before answering with a crooked smirk. "It would appear the Cajun put up one hell of a fight," I explained while gesturing to our upturned surroundings, "and that the pack felt it would be in their best interests to keep that from happening again so, they took him apart."

Alice still appeared confused. "What do you mean took him … oh. Oh!" Her mouth formed a comical o shape as her golden eyes grew wide with understanding.

I heard a snort come from beside me and turned my head for find Jasper looking highly amused by the wolves' actions rather than disgusted as Alice was. "Well I reckon we'd like to see the part with the answers, lessin y'all have something a bit more interestin' to show me?" He asked with a devious smile and a dastardly waggle of his eyebrows, revealing a brief glimpse of his former, more carefree incarnation.

Alice was not quite as amused as her husband and swatted him gently on the arm, silently ordering him to shut up. Some of the wolves let out amused chuckles at their antics while I began to explore the minds around me for the much sought after thoughts of the Cajun. I was impatient to get answers to my most pressing questions and he just might hold the key to Bella's whereabouts.

It took less than a second to hone in on the one mind in the vicinity that was howling in pain. Narrowing my eyes and squaring my shoulders in determination, I gestured for Jasper and Alice to follow as I stalked across the campground toward the nondescript tent from which the tortured thoughts were emanating.

I would have my answers, no matter what it took to get them.


End file.
